Just a Team
by FoxxHannah
Summary: Dimentio is back from Underwhere with a new plan to get his perfect world. The only problem is a new girl staying at Castle Bleck with a mysterious past. Will Dimentio be able to get rid of her so he can fulfill his plan, or will he get distracted? Slight Dimentio/OC. Not much fluff either. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Only my second story so...take it easy. Grammar and spelling not exactly perfect, but I'll try to fix it! Tell me how you like it? What I need to improve on. Much appreciated!3**

**Disclaimer: Even though I really want to...I don't own Dimentio :( OR any other Mario characters. But I own the plot, and Eulalia. Yes that's an Italian name,(originally supposed to be my name) Problem? *insert troll face* haha Enjoy!**

**...**

_I always thought that when you died you went to heaven. But I didn't...either I died and went to the opposite of heaven, or I never did die, but was simply kept in a similar place._

_...Hmm?_

_...Oh...Oh yeah..._

I propped myself up on my elbows to get a look at my surroundings. The area looked some what familiar, I knew I was in the dimension of Flipside, but I didn't know exactly where.

_Flipside...That's where __he __could be..._

I cringed at the last memory I had...That mustached bimbo found a way to hurt me to the point of dying, but I was the one who won that battle. Oh yes. I was the victor, for he did not kill me. I obliterated myself and the heart, causing the fall of the demensions! Well, almost...Count Bleck and Tippi were able stop it by sacrificing themselves out of...love. Ugh, gag me now. I always knew Count was a softy, but that just made it even more true. Love has no power. Love is weakness.

After all that happened, I was sent to Underwhere, where I spent my time practicing my magic and illusions. Of course I couldn't work on my teleporting, there was an unexplainable force that would prevent it. I also spent my time coming up with a new plan, one that I'm sure will be bullet proof. Anyway, I got out by walking...It wasn't a short walk. Oh no. It was a 20 mile walk just to find some stupid elevator. I kept walking after I left the elevator, and I guess I fell asleep in Flipside.

I picked myself up to start my journey. "Oh, la mia schiena!" I exclaimed as I popped my back, getting rid of the pain. (A/N:I'll use Italian here and there but I'll try and give a translation or a hint of what was said.)

I walked through the forest and came up to the main city of Flipside. I stopped before entering...What if people knew who I was? I mean, It was a pretty big event that had happened, so rumors had probably spread...That, and the fact that I'm so memorable. What was I going to- Wait, the people here can't flip themselves! I can flip to 3D! Genious Dimentio! Smiling, I flipped myself and started walking into town. Everything still looked the same except there were some buildings missing half their structure and some lamp posts that were bent like something was trying to suck these things away...something that would happen if something powerful, like the Chaos heart, was destroyed...Eh, wasn't my problem.

I noticed how pretty much everyone in this dimension looked alike. Stick arms and legs, blocked heads, and square or recutangular shaped hair. I remembered Mimi's appearence, she looked just like these people, except for her green skin and hair. How could people distinguish themselves? They all had a sorrowful look, like how a mom would look if something tragic were to happen to her child. Ahh! I still have my charming similie usage. I was still my deciving and clever self, but I couldn't show this in front of Count Bleck, Oh no. See, my plan is to tell him that I have changed so that I can get my room back. A great villian must need a base, that room is mine. Plus, I have all that dark magic I ever learned hidden in that room. I needed a way to get to it.

Outside of town I remembered that I could teleport between demensions... "Che idiota!" I exclaimed, face palming my forehead. "I've walked this far without realizing that I could do that...until now?!" I flipped back to my original self, and then teleported.

_**Castle Bleck**_

Standing outside of Castle Bleck made my insides churn with hatred. I know Bleck would be here. If I can come back, so can he. I teleported to his office, his chair was turned towards the window. No idea why he would want to look out there...All there was to see was black.

I forcefully turned his chair towards me. There he was, the softie that he is, looking down at his hands probably lost in thought. "howveyoubeen?" he mumbled so fast and quiet that I didn't understand what he said. "Huh? Come again softie?" I said cuffing a hand over my ear. Once again he mumbled. "Whatever, probably didn't matter anyway. So I'd like to talk to you about re-claiming my room." I said confidently.

He looked up suprised, but then replaced it with a scowl, "What do you mean 're-claim'? You've betrayed Count Bleck, Dimentio, and you think that I'll let you come back?" he said, his words growing harsher with each word. All I could do was laugh, but remembering that I'm supposed to be "changed" I quickly turned my head away from him. When I calmed down I turned to him, "I have changed, Count. I can prove to you that I have changed, but for right now I have no where to stay...no one to turn to..." I replied sadly, making sure my voice cracked a few times at the end for the sympathy effect.

Count Bleck took a deep sigh before swirling his chair to look back out the window. "Count Bleck believes you...partially. You must earn Count Bleck's trust, but you can do that by staying here. You may go back to your old room." he explained.

I smiled and bowed, "Thank you Count. You will not regret it." Turning towards the door, he suddenly stopped me in my tracks by appearing in front of the door. "What would you want now, Count?" I said trying to mask my irritation. His eyes narrowed a bit before he cleared his throat. "We have a newcomer at Castle Bleck. Count Bleck is training her. I would like to inform you that I want you to have no connection with her just yet."

I scoffed a little, "And why would that be, Count?" He examined me before replying, "She's like you, power, illusion, magical wise. Not personality...and I hope it stays that way. I don't want her corrupted. Until you earn Bleck's trust, don't go near her. understand?"

"You have my word, Count." I said bowing before walking around him and out the door. HAHAHAHA silly man, hasn't he learned that I don't follow rules? I walked down the hallway to my room, and closed the door to get a little privacy so I could laugh out loud. "Ah ha ha!" I laughed as I flicked my magical spheres at the wall. "I think it's time to welcome the new-comer..."

I knew exactly where the new girl would be. I entered an all black hidden room that I had created when I first came here to see how well Mimi and O'Chunks powers were. Gropping the walls, I finally found the loose black tile I was looking for and pressed it. A one way window was revealed. I stepped up to see two figures in the gymnasium.

I could already distinguish one of the figures as Nastasia, so that meant the other figure was the new-comer. I couldn't see her face since she was turned away from the window, but she had blonde hair that had black on the ends, she wore slick black pants and what looked to be a slick black jacket to match. She had a small figure, no doubt she worked out. Her hand lifted to show a levetating block that was shining the color of bright yellow. She flicked the cube to the opposing wall, making a giant hole. It was then that I noticed that that cube is exactly like my sphere. Something churned in my stomache...hate? No. It was something I have felt before, but I didn't know what it was.

I thought for a minute and came up with the only solution of what I felt. Compitition.

**I think this is a short chapter, can't really tell. But I'll introduce Eulalia more next chapter. Oh yeah, Dimentio will be the main prov in this story, but I will have Eulalia's prov just as much, probably less...Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so thanks for the reviews...or REVIEW. Makes me feel all tingley ;D haha ANWAY...No. I'm not going to make Dimentio OOC for awhile...maybe never...just cause I like his demented and twisted mind :3 haha anyway...I have a bit of a writers block so this chapter might not be totally awesome...SORRY FOR NOT HAVING PERFECT GRAMMAR OR SPELLING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dimentio, or any of the characters from Mario. I do own Eulalia and anyone who isn't from...Mario... ENJOY!**

**...**

I sat there, watching her train for awhile. Everything she did was exactly like me. Well, except for the fact that I don't need training cause I'm so damn good...that and she; apparently, can't switch between dimensions like I can. I pounded my fist against the near by blackened wall.

"How dare they train her to be like me...I'm the ONLY Dimentio. I will not stand for two." I growled under my breath. I looked back up to see that Nastasia was leading the girl out of the gymnasium. Since there was no more need to stay in my hide out, I slipped back into my room. I needed to plan something out. Something to get rid of _her. _I leaped into the air and started levetating. I produced the biggest sphere I could muster, and flicked it to my already charred, wall. I kept on producing these spheres for awhile, and started wandering off from the charred wall. I started flicking the spheres all around my room, burning my bed sheets, making a huge hole in my closet, and burning the once spotless walls.

I hovered there, breathing in deeply. There was the jiggle of a doorknob being opened, spinning around as fast as I could I threw a sphere towards the door. Whoever opened it squealed and hid behind the door, the sphere only missing it by centimeters. The door opened to reveal a terrified Mimi looking from me to the wall.

"Dimmy! You could've hit me!" she squealed, crossing her arms to try and hide how scared she was.

I only sneered and turned back around. "But I didn't, did I? So no need to get so worked up."

She stepped around so that she could see me, "No need to get worked up? NO NEED?! Your spheres could kill people! I could've been one of those people!" she yelled throwing her hands up into the air. My smile widened at the thought of having peace and quiet with her gone.

"Lucky you." I replied and hovered away from her. "You must have a reason to be in here, so get on with what you needed, or get out." I called out over my shoulder.

"Yeah...Count Bleck and Lady Timpani told me to come get you for dinner so-"

"I'm not hungry." I cut her off, making sure my voice was stern.

Her eyes widened, "But...but...Dimmy! They want you there so they can-"

"N-O. Nooo." I turned towards her. "Now, out."

She puffed out her lip and shrunk away from me, "They wanted to introduce the newbie to us..."

My head perked up. "The newbie..?"

"Yeah. She's been here for awhile but none of us have met her yet." she assured me.

I smiled evilly and turned towards Mimi, "Well then, tell them I'll be there."

She gave me a confused smile and walked away. The gears in my head started to spin. A new plan was forming in my mind. One that will for sure get rid of her. Just got to play the 'Friendly Card'. I'll be as welcoming to her like a new kid to a new school. Earn her trust. Badda-Bing, Badda-Boom, and then crush her mentally, or pyhsically if I have to, and she'll be outta here in no time! AH HA HA HA!

**...**

**Eulalia's Prov**

I will admit. This castle really intimidates me. The whole, "I'm a badass black castle." kinda looks pathetic to me. But hey, we're all intitled to our own opinions. What bothers me, is that I've been here for about 2 weeks, and the only people I have had contact with are Nastasia, who has no emotion what-so-ever and takes everything seriously, Lady Timpani, who is rarely around for anything probably because I scare her or something, and Count Bleck, who'll make frequent visits and evaluations to see how I've improved and all that jazz. It gets boring! All I've done is eat, train, sleep. Some life I have right. My previous life wasn't the charmer either. I won't get into details, but I was left home a lot, lost my mom, taught myself some easy magic spells, learned how to throw powered cubes that will only as shock or knock a person over, and have my dad not care for me at all.

Enough with the dark side of my past. I was happy to learn that I'll be meeting the other minions that live at Castle Bleck. I did a little...studying of the minions.

Mimi-A shapeshifter with a very short temper and looks to only be about 8. Spoiled too, from what I've heard.

O'Chunks-All muscle, no brain, but a big heart that gets in the way of a duel. Seems to be easily manipulated.

But what puzzled me is that there was a blank where a third person would be. No picture, no name, bio, powers, nothing. I came up with the inference that it was the minion who was the main antagonist during the whole Chaos Heart, Dark Prognosticus dilemma. Count Bleck has told me that my cubes remind him of the minion. But earlier today, he told me that that minion has returned with a change of heart...or so the minion claims, and that until he earns Bleck's trust, he can't be acquainted with me or talk to me. For Bleck fears that he will do something drastic to my behavior, or my personality in general.

Pff, like someone could influence me. Who ever this badass thinks he is, probably is nothing but a chicken hiding some secrets. And I can't believe Bleck would think that I'd ever want to be aquainted with someone like that. I set my standards high dude.

I looked into the full body mirror, scanning over my body. My hands gingerly found their way to my neck and grazed the 4 in wide burn scar. I winced but kept my hands there. The scar reached from the middle of my neck, down to my hip. Big scar huh? Not compared to the other people that were in that group that night. Not compared to the man who was the cause for all of this. Definitally not compared to those who didn't walk out alive. I was a lucky one.

I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes. Before I could have a little time to let the tears roll, a knock came to my door.

"Lia? Yeah, Its time for dinner." Nastasia called from the other end of the door.

"Okay! Be down in a sec!" I shouted to the door. I could here a faint "K'." as she went away.

I looked over myself one more time, threw my hair over my shoulder to cover my burn, and headed towards that door. No one will ever know that burn was there, I will make sure that these people won't find out.

**...**

**Yay second chapter DONE! Anyway, sorry for the boring chapter, I'll try to make it a bit more interesting...Your reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes...I should be asleep...but its been bugging me that I haven't been able to write anything for this story! So, despite my writers block...I'll just type whatever sounds good for this chapter...just cause I wanna write SOMETHING! I know I don't have to reply to reviews buttttttttt I feel like it so...**

**Shadowclanwarrior: awesome name by the way :) Thank you for the reviews! I'm thinking the same thing about reviewing more...plus I'm a new author so...people probably don't trust me O.o haha**

**Random Dawn 14: Thank you! Your so nice:) haha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dimentio, or anything/anyone from SPM. but I do own Eululia and anyone...not from SPM. ENJOY!:3 BTW: If I don't give a Prov (**Eululia's Prov**, etc) it will most likely mean that it's Dimentio's thoughts/prov. just a...heads up.**

**...**

Floating over to my dust-coated mirror, I pulled out a clean yellow and purple jester's hat and postioned it on my head, followed by my black and white mask. I flashed a devilish grin at myself and headed out. I know I could've just teleported to the dining room, but I felt like walking through the maze of halls. Going past each window, it was hard to stop myself from looking outside to see if the void had grown, even though there was no void to be seen, just a black and very dark purple sky. I rolled my eyes, this habit was foolish, like trying to teach a dog to talk, it made me look stupid.

I decended the stairs and crossed the hall into the dining room. I had made sure I came early, so no one was here yet. Count Bleck always had name tags of where we were to sit, so I decided to take a peek at what the new girl's name was. Skipping the end chair, since I knew Bleck always sat there, I started to look over the name tags. Nastasia, O'Chunks, Me, Mimi; I scoffed _'Of course I'd be the lucky fool who gets to sit next to the smelly ape and the obsessive brat. Bleck probably did this on purpose so I wouldn't be near the new girl, like how a teacher will place two friends away from each other...except we weren't friends... _Snapping out of my thought I looked at the last two seats. The one by Count was surely going to by Timpani, so that meant the last seat would belong too...

"DIMENTIO? OI! HAVEN'T 'EARD FROM YE' IN AWHILE! HOW'RE YA DOIN?!" O'Chunks burst into the room, stumbling over himself, he took ahold of my wrist and started to violently shake it.

"Ahh, O'Chunks. It's so...so nice to see you again." I managed to say through the harsh waves the shake was giving my body. O'Chunks gave a big toothy smile before gesturing towards to table.

"It has Ol' bud. 'Ow bout we catch up? Uh, bud?" I hesitated, looking from the name card, back to O'Chunks. _Damnit...Why? WHY? _"Sure. Why not." I walked past him and sat down at my seat, staring straight in front of me.

"So...Uh...'Ow was...uh 'Nderworld?" He asked gingerly. I turned towards him raising an eyebrow, "You mean Underwhere?" He nodded his head once, "Ahh, it was alright. But I will say, that I'm happy not to be there anymore. And I hope to never go back." I turned away from him, giving the hint that I didn't want to discuss this anymore, he turned to look at something else to entertain himself. For what seemed like an eternity, the doors finally opened up. Mimi stepped in with a huge smile on her face, followed by Nastasia who looked annoyed.

"I'm telling you Nassy...If you dyed your hair pink, it would TOTES match your blue skin!" Mimi stated. Nastasia rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes...yes. Okay Mimi, I'll take that into consideration. K'?" Mimi did her succsessful smile and took her seat next to me. "Hey Dimmy, I bought a new dress! What do ya think?" she asked. "Great. Just fabulous Mimi..." I said, not taking my eyes off the walls to look over at her. "You didn't even look at me!" she pouted. "Mimi, my opinion doesn't matter." I calmly said. "Whatever." she said, sliding down in her chair.

I couldn't help but smile under my mask at how I was reminded of the different times that Mimi has desperatly tried to get my attention. For a little girl like her, she sure does set her mind to do whatever it takes to get what she wants, even if it includes trying to suduce a guy that is about 8 years older than her, since none of us know her exact age but guessing it's about 8 or 9.

The Count appeared suddenly into the room, Lady Timpani at his side. We all quieted down and looked over towards them. Bleck cleared his throat before speaking, "As you all know, we have a new guest at Castle Bleck, Count Bleck announced." I rolled my eyes at his speaking in third person. "And so, without further-adu, Count Bleck introduces, Miss. Eululia." he side stepped to reveal the girl behind him. She walked forward a bit but stopped and scanned us over. Count Bleck gestured to where her seat was, and then turned to sit at the end of the table. "Nastasia, If you will." he turned to Nastasia.

"Mhmm, K. So we'd like you guys to introduce yourselfs to Eululia-" "Lia...Call me Lia." Eululia said with a smile. Nastasia smiled back, "Yes, would you guys please introduce yourselfs to Lia?"

O'Chunks stretched his oversized ape hand across the table and shook her hand, "Nice ta meet cha' lassy! Tha names' O'Chunks!" she gave a nervous smile,"Nice to meet you O'Chunks." Mimi cleared her throat,"I'm Mimi, nice to meet you." Lia glanced over at Mimi,"Yes, nice to meet you too." She looked over to me and hesitaited a little bit. I gave a knowing smile, "And I, madam, am the master of Dimensions, pleaser of crowds, I am...Dimentio." I exclaimed throwing my arms out to the side to emphasize my name. She rolled her eyes and gave me a bored expression,"Yes, yes. Good to know." I let my hands drop and glared at her. How dare she. HOW DARE SHE! She seemed to notice my glaring, for she did it back and...and she...she stuck her tounge out at me! Like a little kid! I stared daggers into her purple eyes before I turned my attention away from her.

Throughout dinner, I would glance up to see her glaring at me. Her pink lips were in a firm line, and her pale face showed no other emotion. I'd awkwardly try to ignore the regular glares she'd shoot me. The only other times she wouldn't be glaring at me were when O'Chunks and Mimi would ask her questions. I'd take the time to make a snappy comment towards her. "So 'ave ye been able ta find yer way round tha castle?" O'Chunks asked. "Yeah! I actually have a map so I won't get lost!" She'd reply smiling. "I didn't know you were taught to read maps in first grade..." I replied. She snapped her head towards me, "Excuse me, but I'm not in first grade." "Oh my bad, I just thought that only first graders stuck their tounges out at people." I said. Her grip on her knife tensed, "You're really pushing it buddy." I did my evil smile, "Ah ha ha! But that is my job. If you don't like it..." I leaned closer to her,"then leave." Her face turned red and she lifted the knife."Bastard.." "Lia! Put the knife down! Commanded Count Bleck!" My smile widened, "Ciao Lia." and I vanished right as she threw the knife at where I had been sitting.

Back in my room, I laughed and flicked more of my spheres at the wall, "God, this is going to be way too easy, like taking candy from a baby."


	4. Chapter 4

***Prances around in circles* AWE MY GAWD I FEEL SO LAWWW-VED! haha thanks guys for the reviews! And the only reason I'm updating is top secret...hush hush stuff...nah just kidding, I'm updating cause I like this story better and it's bugging me that I only have three chapters up! D: Soooo...here comes the replies to your reviews!**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Awe gosh, I like your reviews! I actually go from youtube, back to FF just so I can think of things to write for Dimentio haha, i'm such a cheater ;D And about the acceptance thingy...I haven't thought much about that! D: but now the gears in my head have turned and I know how I'm going to fit that explanation into the story :)**

**Alpha Darkness: Haha I wasn't planning on making Eululia a Mary-Sue! I'm terrible at writing Mary-Sues! D: haha**

**Random Dawn 14: haha no problem:) and yeah...my dimentio isn't a very friendly person...he might need some social help O.o haha**

**Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend: awesome name haha :) and thank you! love the quote thingy ma-bobber that you did:)**

**ME IS A BUNNY: haha I just saw your comment before I was about to update this chapter so...here ya go!:) and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dimentio or any other characters from SPM. but I do own Eululia and anybody not from SPM. ENJOY!**

**...**

***Eululia's Prov***

He was INFURIATING me. I barely met him and I already hate his stinkin' jester guts. Making stupid comebacks to whatever I say. I finally had enough at the end of the night, when he leaned over and told me to leave, I snapped and threw the knife at his chair. Despite Count Bleck shouting at me to drop the knife, the only voice I could heat, was the one in my head. "Kill him. It's so easy. You've done it before. Just do it." it would repeat over and over again.

My breathing slowed down after a couple seconds passed. He had escaped with his life, what a lucky bastard. I slowly relaxed back into my chair. Looking up, I could see O'Chunks mouth was hanging open and the food he was going to scoop into it was now on the table. I turned my head to see Mimi, glaring at me. Noticing I was looking at her, she crossed her arms and turned away from me with a "Hmph!". I gulped, afraid of the scolding I was about to get from Bleck, Timpani, and Nastasia. Slowly, I tilted my head a bit to get a glimpse of them before turning all the way towards them. Timpani's mouth was in a firm line, her eyebrows furrowed. Nastasia's eyebrows were also furrowed, but her mouth a slightly ajar, unsure of how she should be reacting. Then there was Bleck, whose eyes were burning and his mouth, which was normaly in that demented smile, was now in a frown. I hung my head and looked at the ground.

"I-I...I should probably go." I stuttered, standing up from my seat.

Bleck imidiatally stood up. "Lia. A word. NOW." he sternly told me. I only nodded. "As for O'Chunks and Mimi, you guys are excused. If Count Bleck finds you guys anywhere near me when I'm talking to Lia, consequences will be dier." O'Chunks quickly stood up, stuffed his arms with as much of the unfinished food he could handle, and left. Mimi flipping her green hair and trotting after him. I sighed and turned towards Bleck, Timpani, and Nastasia.

"Nastasia, you are excused for right now." Timpani turned to Nastasia. Nastasia hung her head, gave a faint "K'." and left. "You leave too, Timpani." Bleck said. Timpani gave a resentful groan but left. I turned my attention back to Bleck who looked like he was about to explode with frustration. I sighed again and sat down in a chair, resting my hand against my forehead.

"I know what you're gonna say. Just get it over and done with." I looked back at the ground.

Bleck finally exploded. He grabbed my wrist and pulled upwards so that I was standing too. "You went WAY out of line! I've tried so hard not to make you act like this! I've tried for MONTHS to stop you from ever acting like this, and you totally demolished my hardwork! THIS is the reason I didn't want you to meet the rest of the residents at Castle Bleck!" he took a heavy sigh and threw my wrist back down.

"Ouch." I groaned as I felt my tender wrist with my other hand. I looked back up to them and repostitioned myself to give off the feeling of power. "Go ahead, tell me how you hate what I did. Tell me how you don't think you can handle me anymore. Treat me JUST like trash Bleck. Tell me how worthless I am. I've heard it all before! Now, try and tell me something I probably haven't heard." I spat through gritted teeth.

He looked up with a different emotion in his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the door. He stopped before the door knob and turned back to me. "Disapointment. Count Bleck is disapointed in you." When he left, I collapsed to the ground and put my head into my hands. "You're worthless. You're nothing. You should've been the one to die that night." the voice kept on repeating. I clawed at the sides of head. "Leave me alone!" I screamed, drowning in my own tears.

***Dimentio's Prov***

Sighing, I started to get bored of flicking the spheres at the charred wall. I leaned back into the air and just floated for a little bit. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but got interupted when my door was flung open. Losing concentration, I crashed down onto the ground. Flailing my arms like a stubborn child throwing a tantrum, I stood up with a sphere ready in my hand.

"No! Dimmy! Not again!" Mimi screamed, shielding her face waiting for impact. I groaned and made the sphere disappear. "You can put your hands down." I grumbled. Slowly, she lowered down her arms, eyeing my hands gingerly. I threw my hands up in the surreneder position, causeing her to slightly flinch but relax when she saw me jump into the air to levetate again. "Are you okay, Dimmy?" her voice dripping with fake concern. I snorted,"Why wouldn't I be? Anyway, you can drop the act." She switched her expression to an innocent one,"What act?" I chuckled and floated over to her closing the space between us, I could practically taste her nervousness. I grasped her chin, "It doesn't work for you." and I flicked it to the side, floating back to my original spot. She scoffed and blinked a couple times before giving me her death glare. "Whatever. I just wanted to see if you were fine. For real!" and she walked out.

I sat there in silence, before getting bored again. I smirked as I decided to have a check up on the new girl. _Probably getting scolded by Bleck. Ah ha ha! She had this coming for her. _I made myself invisible and teleported to the dining room. Bleck was heading towards the door before he turned to her witha look of disappointment. I scooted closer, this was a rare sight, Count has never showed much emotion, he's been able to mask some of it like me. "Disappoinment. Count Bleck is disappointed in you." I silently chuckled to myself. _Must have been pretty dramatic, like a soap opera! _

When Bleck left, I looked over to Lia, only to see her on the ground holding her head. A passer-by would've thought she was dying, she was that still. I stepped closer, and could faintly hear her breaths coming out jagged. I went to get a closer look, but she looked up and screamed,"Leave me alone!" making me jump and hide behind a chair. _Had she seen me? She couldn't have... _I looked behind the chair to see her clawing at the side of her head. _The hell? _her face was distorted with all the tears that were running down it. _She hadn't seen me...but what is she crying about? _I mentally snapped my fingers as I got an idea. _She's having a mental break down! _I smiled to myself

_Our little tough girl isn't so tough is she? Looks like I have found a way to get rid of her. Now all I have to do is... _I looked back over to her and squinted my eyes _find what it is that is bothering her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating in like...*tries to count, using fingers* maybe like...uhhh two weeks? one? whatever close enough...I was going to update yesterday but ah...I was actually celebrating :3 GUESS WHAT I WAS CELEBRATING?! 2 years of not being mute anymore! Yes...it's true. I celebrate little accomplishments like that:) ANYWAYYY. Thanks for the reviews guys! much appreciated:)**

**Disclaimer: by now you should know that I'm not awesome enough to own Dimentio or any characters from SPM. CLEARLY I am somewhat a little cool to own Eululia and anyone not from those stories. ENJOY!**

**...**

I felt like I was forgetting something...but I'm not sure what. I mean, I have three things written down. What could I be forgetting?

I tapped the dry-erase against my masked mouth thoughtfully. After finding out the Lia has some mental concious eating away at her, I started to form a plan to find out what it was by getting in her head. I've only been able to come up with three steps to my plan. The plan in my head sounded complicated, but when it was written down, it looked easy. I pinched the bridge on my nose and gave a deep sigh.

_This is too much work just to get rid of someone not even worth my time. _I dragged my hand down my face and threw the marker down. The three steps surely would work for right now...I'd just make the rest up as I go along. I scanned over the three steps before nodding and walking out.

Step one: Be-friend her.

Just thinking about it made me gag. Dimentio doesn't need friends, especially her. Dimentio only needs himself. Like a lone wolf, I work alone. I jumped into the air and started levetating. Floating through the dark halls I scanned every room looking for Lia. This would've been easier if Bleck had gotten rid of all the rooms he used to confuse the mustached bimbo, but nooooo that lazy psycho kept it. I groaned in annoyance as I kept on passing empty room, after empty room. I flicked open another door and turned to leave but stopped when I hearded someone sigh. I stepped into the room and looked around. I was in the library.

I started to look down the isles of book shelves, and finally came across the sitting area where I could see a faint outline of someone in one of the seats. I quickly, but quietly, walked down the isle and stopped a few feet behind the chair.

Lia was sitting in the seat flipping through a book before throwing it into a pile of books she must've found no interest in. She sighed and rested her head on her hand closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. She started to pull a section of her hair closer the the side of her neck, like it gave her some kind of protection. I decided to make my pressence known. I cleared my throat, almost laughing as I saw her body imidiatlly tense. I walked around the chair and gestured towards the seat across from her. She narrowed her eyes a bit.

"What? I don't bite. Just came here for a...chat." I said, making sure I brought out the T sound in 'chat'. She slowly nodded her head, repostioning herself on the chair so she wouldn't look like she was tense. I plopped myself down and leaned against the back of the chair.

"Normally I don't do these kinds of things...but, I would like to appologize for any..." I clenched my jaw while trying the keep the nice facade going,"..annoyances I caused last night."

"Any? Last night, you ONLY spoke the language of annoying." She sneered.

"Listen, I don't appologize. You're lucky enough to-" I quickly stopped myself and smiled,"I'm sorry for annoying you last night."

She gave me an arrogant smirk, her hand subconciously went to the section of hair against the right side of her neck, as if to make sure that her neck was still covered. "Well then, I will accept your appology." She stood up to leave.

"Wait." I pathetically called after her. She turned around, raising an eyebrow. "I would like to-" I took a big breath,"-get to know you. Since we will be living in the same castle."

She furrowed her brow and placed a hand on her hip. "There's nothing to know about me." and with that, she left.

My eyes were burning at the place where she was standing. Clearly, she hasn't had much kindness shown to her since she treated me so rudely. I would deffinitally have to work to get what I needed. She's able to make me hate her even more everytime I talk to her. What else am I supposed to do? Beg for her to be my friend like some pathetic moron? Hell no!

I growled, standing up, I snapped my fingers and appeared back into my room. I went over the the board with the steps written down and started to revise my plan.

Step one: Set loose the brobot, and save her *gags* making her have no choice but to trust me.

I smiled as I went over the first step. SOOOO much better than befriending her. Heck, I'd let the brobot injure her a bit before saving her, for my own joy.

I traveled to the end of the hall infront of what used to be Mr.L's room. I knew he had repaired Brobot after his encounter with Mario and because of Bleck's laziness, would still be there and fully operational. I snapped my fingers and appeared on the other side of the locked door. I walked down the grated floor until I reached a drop off. I stepped over the edge and levetated down till I neared the grated floor. I went forward with enough speed to reach the end of the walkway where the Brobot was. I smiled to myself and went up to it. I placed a hand on the cold metal and snapped my fingers.

Appearing in the hallway where Lia's room was, I postioned Brobot just a few doors down from her own. I produced a sphere and flicked it at her door.

"What?!" I could hear her faintly yell. The door's knob started to turn and I hurridly strapped down the gas peddle on Brobot. Snapping my fingers so I appeared in the direction she would run. "Nastasia?" She asked when she stepped out of the room. She started screaming when Brobot came into view, shooting lazers that just barely missed her head. I watched her run past me in panic yelling "Somone! HELP!"

Chuckling I snapped my fingers once again and appeared in front of her. I grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up into the air, Brobot passing beneath us. I floated back down, setting her on the floor and throwing a huge sphere at the bot. The bot sparked a bit and shut down. I smirked as I turned around to face Lia. She looked at me with a disgusted face at first, then walked up to me and hugged me. I tensed at her gesture, not hugging back.

"Thank you." she said into my ear. I recoiled a bit, not liking it when people whispered into my ear. She probably knew this because she chuckled and backed away. "Ya' know, you're actually not that bad...for a jester."

"You're not that bad for a kid." I remarked. Her smile fell a bit, causing me to chuckle.

"Whatever. See you around." she retorted teasingly. She flipped her head around, causing a bit of her neck to be exposed, and ran off.

I stood there and smiled, whatever was bothering her, probably had to do with the burn scar she had on her neck. Could someone say...black mail? Ah ha ha!


	6. Chapter 6

**I FINALLY GOT TIME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTAHHHH! I've been having a bunch of family problems, sports, homework, and health problems. I'm not even in control of my life anymore...I have so much on my plate right now that I'm suprised I have some free time to write! honestly, this chapter might not be full of the good stuff I usually have, ya know "daisies and lollipops" because I'm a little upset at how life is going for me right now. But I hope you guys enjoy non-the-less!**

**DISCLAIMAHH: Hi...I do not own dimentio or any of the SPM characters. But you know who I do own? Eululia...yes, tragic right? I am FoxxHannah and I approve this message. Not a lot of Dimentio in this chapter :( One more thing I've decided to change, the main prov will now be Eululia's, I think it'd be easier to do more of her provs then Dimentio's, cause let's admit it, boys are hard to understand. ;)**

**...**

_**Eululia's Prov**_

_Left foot, right foot, stop._

_Breath in, breath out, sprint._

_Getting closer to the edge. I just need to-_

"OI! LIA!"

I lost focus when I was mid-air. I fell straight down, throwing my arms out in all directions hoping to catch onto something. Luckly, I did. My right arm caught onto the edge of a rock, the momentem I had made my body spin and slam against the rock. Knocking my head against the large rock, I groaned in pain.

"Lia! What're ya doin down thurr?" A deep scottish voice yelled from above me. I looked up, only to see a confused O'Chunks looking over the edge of the canyon.

"Just ah...ya' know...hangin." I called back up. I started swinging my body sideways so I could grab onto the nearest rock so I could climb back up. I repeated this process until I a really long arms distance away from the top. I sighed and looked back up. "Heyya...O'Chunks, mind lending me a hand?"

O'Chunks narrowed his eyes before he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yah yah. If ya don't mind tellin me tha real reason ye were jumping this canyon."

I pondered this for a moment, tell him or climb all the way down to find another escape...the possiblities..."Um...Alright..." I let him grab onto my wrist rather harshly and pull me up. Yeah...I'm pretty sure he pulled my arm out of its socket.

Still holding onto my wrist, he hung me in front of his face, my feet a good 2 feet off the ground. He gave me a hard look "Best tell me tha truth if ya know what's best for ya." his eyes lingered on mine, before he raised them to my forehead. His eyes softened the slightest, but then turned hard again as he looked back to me "Yer bleedin. So ye might wanna start tellin me if ye want to make it back to tha castle."

I went to lift a hand to my forehead, just barely aware of the throbbing pain, but he smacked it away, giving me a look that practically said 'Don't touch it.' I nodded as he set me down. I sat down on the black tinted grass and brought my knees up to my chest, "I was trying to leave."

O'Chunks sat down next to me, "Why?"

I gave out a small laugh before to looked right at him and opened my arms out to the side, "This whole place is why. I don't belong here. I didn't chose to be here. Bleck made that decision on his own. I belong where the people like me are. In that...that _hell. _But why should I be telling you this? You could be like that joker or the _princess, _I can't trust you." I spat out the last sentence.

O'Chunks put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Ye can tell me. I'm not like tha other lads." I turned to look at him, his face showed a type of kindness I've only seen once. That's all I needed to know that I could trust him. I put a fist near my bleeding head groaning a bit as I felt more pain. "Ye can tell me later. Let's go an' get that cut of yers cleaned before ye lose to much blood."

I nodded in agreement, unconciousness clouding my vision. O'Chunks wrapped an arm around my waist and started to walk to the castle. I smiled as we reached the door, falling out of conciousness, the last thought I had kept on repeating in my head.

_I have a friend._

**...**

_{Two hours later}_

"Should it be taking this long?"

"No. But she should be coming to, soon."

"I sure do hope you're right, Count Bleck said hopefully."

I started to slip back into conciousness. I could already tell I was surrounded by at least three people, and that I was under a bright light. I tried to remember how I came to be in here. The last thing I remember was letting O'Chunks take me inside the castle, his voice booming for Bleck and Nastasia, and Nastasia rushing to the door with a shocked expression. I mentally giggled as I thought about how rediculous her face looks when she's shocked, only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in my head, making me groan. I lifted a hand to my head and opened my eyes, groaning again when the bright light hit my eyes.

"Turn it off, or at least tone it down." I grumbled

"Ah, there we are. I knew she'd come to." an amused voice announced. I felt the beating heat being turned off. I opened my eyes to see Bleck and Lady Timpani standing over me.

"Are you alright, asked Count Bleck." Count Bleck, as you know, asked.

I laughed a bit, "Never better."

Timpani lifted a hand to her heart and gave a releaved sigh, "Thank goodness O'Chunks found you. He said you two were training out in the back yard, and you tried to jump attack him from the second story balcony, only to slip and hit your head on impact. Do you remember any of that?"

Goddamn, good liar. "Yeah, sounds about right."

Bleck straightened and turned slightly, "You should also thank Dimentio for disinfecting your wound and giving you some pain reliever."

Dimentio slid into view with a smirk on his face, "Oh it was no big deal. The pain pill probably has helped, has it not?" his smirked turned into a full on grin. Pain relief my ass, my head felt like it was on fire, and he probably knew this, but I wasn't about to show it.

I flashed a big smile at him, "Yes, it has helped a lot actually! I feel so much better now!" his grin fell a little bit, making me really smile.

"Alright, you may leave Dimentio." Bleck said, dimentio snapped his fingers and vanished, Bleck turned to me and leaned a little bit, as if he was afraid someone besides Timpani would over hear, "O'Chunks has told me that he needed to talk to you out in the Garden about your...training techniques." I meekly nodded, stood up, and headed outside.

It wasn't that hard to find O'Chunks sitting as far away from the castle as he could get. I came up behind him and took a deep breath, "Are you sure I can trust you?"

He gave an airy chuckle and padded the spot next to him, "I wouldnna be sittin 'ere if I didn't."

I nodded and took my seat next to him. "Its a long story, so you might want to get comfortable."

He laughed again and layed down, his arms supportin his head, "I don't 'ave any plans at this time. On with it then! An' make sure ye start from tha beginnin"

I sighed and tucked my legs up against my chest, "It all started when I was 16..."

**...**

**BWAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! All will be revealed in later chapters, when Lia decides that Dimentio is trust worthy enough. As you can see, he practically lost her trust again...silly little jester. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT:**

**As I said in last chapter, the main POV has changed to Lia's (some chapters I might've written Prov instead of POV...Ipod error...) So if I add any girlie thoughts, you wouldn't be confused thinking that Dimentio thought that...Cause lets get real, lipstick with his mask? Ew. haha Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep those up!:)**

**Dimclaimer: I don't think I have to say this anymore since you probably got the idea butttt...I do not want to be sued for claiming Dimentio or any of the SPM characters, cause I don't. BUT I do own Eululia and any characters not from SPM. ENJOY!**

**...**

I took a deep breath and lowered my back down to the ground, relaxed. I was relieved that I finally got this off of my chest since I first arrived here. I glanced over at O'Chunks to see his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, thinking over what I had just told him. His eyes suddenly widened with recognition. His mouth started opening and closing, like he was trying to tell me something but nothing was coming out.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Now you realize why I was trying to leave?"

Whatever made him not talk quickly disappeared, along with his shocked expression. He started running as much questions that he could think of, "Why didn't ye say somethin b'fore? Why didn't ye get that scar taken care of? Why'd ye come 'ere? Who gave ye away at first?"

"First, because you guys would judge me once you found out what group was responsible. Second, I didn't have time since I had to try and get away as fast as I could. Third I didn't come here, Bleck brought me. And fourth, my parents." I stated, answering each of his questions.

He paused for a second before lowering his voice, "What group did this to ya?"

I hesitated. _They'll kick you out for sure now. Nobody wants you. You're worthless. Just as worthless as the lives you got rid of._

I grabbed at the sides of my head to make that voice stop. O'Chunks put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "If it's too hard for ya...ya don't have ta tell me."

"No. It's alright, I need to get this off my chest." I said angrily. I wasn't about to let the voice convince me that it was right. "The group was called The Bomb-barders."

If I thought O'Chunks eyes were big then, that was an understatement. His eyes were as huge as plates now. He stood up and started to pace back and forth, occasionally glancing over at me. He finally stopped right in front of me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ya do realize that they're probably lookin for ya now, right?"

I gulped and sat up, "Yeah...I knew I wouldn't get away that easily. But that's why I had to change my identity!" I said, trying to sound postive at the last sentence.

O'Chunks squinted his eyes, "Changed yer identitiy? Who are ya?"

"I didn't do a drastic change to my appearence...but I changed my name to-"

I got cut off when an out-of-breath Mimi trotted over to us, bending over to catch her breath, before she looked up with the biggest smile on her face. "Guys. Bleck wants to tell us about a ball he's going to be holding!"

O'Chunks and I exchanged glances before we started to walk towards the house. "Can you just believe it? A BALL! I already have a few dresses I think I can wear! I have my green one with a be-dazzled V-neck, a pink one with round red jewels around the waist line, a baby blue one-" Mimi started babbaling away.

As we reached the living room, I could see the chairs arranged into a half circle. Bleck, of course, sat in the big comfy chair, Lady Timpani by his side. Dimentio sat with his back to the door, apparently refusing to sit on the uncomfortable chair due to him levetating, but turned and smirked when he saw us enter. He patted the seat next to him, now trying to show a friendly smile. Mimi ran to her seat on the opposite side of him, leaving two more empty seats. I looked over to O'Chunks and gave him a warning look and nodded my head in Dimentio's direction.

O'Chunks smirked and came up to me, whispering in my ear, "Oh' course I'll sit next to Dimentio..." I gave a relieved sigh and gave a soft 'thank you' before O'Chunks quickly sat down...on the chair away from Dimentio. "Next time." he said through a laugh. I tightened my jaw and glared at him, which only made him laugh even harder.

"Lia...If you'll kindly take a seat, we'd like to start. Announced Count Bleck." Bleck announced.

Dimentio theatrically reached over, grabbed my wrist, and plopped me down on the seat next to him. I groaned as my bottom hit the chair. "Oops, sorry, friend." Dimentio whispered through giggles. I shot a glare over at him, and he raised his hands in the surrender postion while mouthing 'sorry'. A giggle slipped past my lips before I could stop it. Dimentio's eyes sparkled with amusment, making me quickly slap a hand over my mouth.

"-and because of this reason, I'd like to host a ball!" Bleck finished off. I blinked my eyes, not noticing that I hadn't paid attention to him at all.

Mimi squealed with delight, "Ohhhhhh! Great idea Bleck!"

O'Chunks shrugged his shoulders, clearly indifferent to the situation.

"I'm okay with it." I said, trying to keep my eyes on everyone else, except Dimentio's, whose eyes still haven't left my face, since I could practically feels his eyes burning into the side of my face.

Mimi spoke up, "Whatta 'bout you Dimmy?"

I used that excuse to glance over to him, "I'd be delighted to attend this ball." he said, still keeping his eyes on me. I shifted uncomfortably before turning my gaze over to Bleck. _Damn this kid knows how to make people feel awkward. _

"I'd like to also say that you must have someone attend with you, do NOT show up alone." Lady Timpani added. "So now, we'll leave you guys to prepare and ask someone to attend with you." And with that, Bleck and Timpani vanished.

"Soooo...Dimmy...have any...Thoughts about who you'll ask?" Mimi asked with a huge smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself, glad I wasn't in Dimentio's predicament.

"Yes. Matter-Of-Fact, I do have someone in mind." Dimentio stated confidently.

Mimi's smile only got larger, her cheeks turned a rosey shade. Yupp, she definitally thought he was talking about her. She winked before she skipped out of the room. Dimentio blinked before turning over to me and O'Chunks, resting his arm on the back rest of the chair.

"So, who're you going to ask O'Chunks?" Dimentio asked.

O'Chunks gave a smug smile, his cheeks turning a shade of light pink. I smiled as I knew who he'd ask. I elbowed him in the ribs with Groncho eyebrows. Dimentio coughed a little, "So you're asking Lia?"

I nearly fell over laughing. I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. O'Chunks got a kick out of it too, slapping his knee while his laugh rumbled through his chest. Dimentio sat there, patiently waiting for us to catch our breaths, before he cleared his throat in an annoyed way.

"No. O'Chunks is not going with me." I answered simply.

Dimentio made and 'Oh' face before he leaned over a little, "So, who are you asking buddy?" he asked with a playful tone.

O'Chunks looked down, the pink returning to his cheeks, "Nastasia."

Dimentio gave a relieved sigh and smiled, "Well then. I wish you the best of luck." I was a little suprised that he was actually being sincere.

O'Chunks looked suprised too, "Thank ya lad. Now if ye'll excuse me, I have some things I gotta do." He said while walking out of the room.

I stiffened up as I realized that I was left alone with Dimentio. We sat in silence until he broke it, "So, uh, who are you going to ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders and gave a faint 'I don't know'. Feeling a little awkward, I decided it was time to leave. I quickly stood up and fast walked out of the room, slowing down when I was a good four doors away. I relaxed a little, but couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed, so I picked up my pace. I quickly stopped to observe my surroundings, but I fell over when something bumped into me from the back. I groaned, and rolled over onto my back, the force didn't roll over too, but stayed on top of me at all times. Hearing another groan, I stiffened quickly.

"Ahh shit." The other voice said. I recognized it imidiatally.

"What do you want Dimentio?" I mumbled, placing a hand on my throbbing injured head. He became visible, laying just on top of me, his face a mere 4 inches away from me. I stiffened again at the closeness, being able to feel his breath tickle my face.

"A good, 'I'm sorry' would've worked." he sarcastically said.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, "Do you mind getting off of me? You need a breath mint." His breath actually smelt pretty good, but it was worth it to see his cheeks flush as he hurridly moved off of me with a small 'sorry'.

I took the hand he offered me and crossed my arms. "So, what did you want?"

He fully turned his body towards me, smirking, he answered, "You didn't ask me who I wanted to ask."

I gave an annoying sigh, and crossed my arms. "Alright, who do you want to ask?"

He placed the back of his hand against his forehead in a dramatic way, "I want to ask this one girl, who happens to not like me."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I see your problem. But why not just try and ask her? That's what you should be doing right now instead of talking to me."

He smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I shouted after him.

"Doing what you said! I'm going to her room to ask her!" he called back.

I shook my head and started to wonder through the halls trying to find my room. I had to admit that I was a little nervous that Dimentio was going to ask me, but when I saw him walk away a feeling of relief washed over me. Yet, oddly enough, I felt a little dissapointed at the same time, but I brushed it aside. Now I'm a little anxious to see this girl he wanted to ask.

No no NO! What am I thinking? Get ahold of yourself woman! Shaking my head, I turned down the hall where I saw my green tinted door. I sighed with relief as I neared it, before I heard a familiar voice surround me.

'Like a magician, I will suprise my audience!'

The breath in my throat hitched. I felt my face flush as I touched the door knob.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered

I decided to quickly open my door, as quickly as you'd rip off a bandaid. As my door swung open, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Dimentio floating in the middle of the room. A huge grin plastered to his face.

"How'd you..?" I started to ask.

"Sh sh sh...questions will be answered later." He floated up close, shushing me.

I raised my eyebrow at him since his finger was pushed against my lips to keep me from talking.

Chuckling, he leaned in to whisper in my ear. With a husky voice, I felt my spine tingle, yet the sensation of being so close to him left me feeling awkward.

"Will you attend the ball with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Woow...Two WHOLE weeks without updating...writers block is just fantastic isn't it? :P ANNNYYYWAY...This chapter probably isn't going to be THAT exciting...but I'll try. At the end of this chapter, look for a "AN" it's kinda important regarding this story and other things:) **

**I have a poll set up on my profile, so please take the time to check that out...TANKS.**

**Shadowclanwarrior: My cliffhangers are just wonderful aren't they? ahaha ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't know why I'm still saying this...but you know the drill. I don't own Dimentio or any character from SPM. But I for sure own Lia and anyone else not from SPM. ENJOY!**

**...**

_ThumpThumpThump._

My heart beat was pounding rapidly in my ear drums, and I'm pretty sure my face is as bright as a tomato... This was not supposed to happen. Dimentio was not supposed to be all sweet and stuff. He was NOT supposed to ask me to the ball. No no no! His beautifully deep voice was still echoing in my head...

...No. I did not say that. Nope. Nope. No I did not.

Nothing about Dimentio is beautiful. Not even his voice.

_Then why are you acting like this? _The voice in my head mocked.

_The hell if I know? It's probably something with late teenage harmones finally kicking in or something...I mean. It's just Dimentio. _I thought back.

_If it was just as simple as that...Why be so defensive? Hmm? _The voice had cackled back.

Well shit. The voice had a point for once.

Voice: 1 || Lia: 0

I snapped out of my little "daze" and noticed that Dimentio had pulled away from me, looking at me with some kind of confused amusement.

"What're you looking at?" I snapped at him. Forgetting for the moment that he had just barely asked me to the ball.

His eyes suddenly flicked to irritation, "Well uh...It's kinda hard to look at something else when waiting for an answer from someone."

I snickered a little at his changed mood. I suddenly had this desire to make him snap. I never had felt a strong desire to make someone irritated, this was a strange behavior, even for me. But I strangely welcomed this with open arms. I pursed my lips in thought before I decided it was time to play a little game.

"So...you want an answer?" I suductively asked, starting to circle around him, walking my fingers up his arms and flicking the tip of his jester hat.

He visibly tensed when I was out of his seeing range. Slinking towards a darkened corner, I chuckled before I went on, "Then you'll just have to wait."

I stopped right behind him waiting for a reaction. His hands clenching and unclenching. I waited for him to blow up about how ignorant I was, to say how difficult I was being, to give me satisfaction. I was craving to see him break before, to show that he wasn't as tough as he was thought to be. That he wasn't as tough as the stories that went around about him trying to destroy the different dimensions. As quickly as his hands stopped clenching, he turned around to face me, with a grin that would make the cheshire cat jealous. But, behind that grin, I could see anger flashing in his eyes. Anger I had only seen once, and was directed at me.

"Patience, isn't really my thing." he growled

I could feel my shoulders slump as I realized that he knew what I wanted and turned the little game around so it was in his favor.

Never taking his burning gaze away, he strode over to me, closing off any distance between us. Looking at him now, I had realized that this looked exactly like that one night that happened only a year or so ago. The night that broke me. My hands started shaking in fear as Dimentio reached his hand up with controlled softness and brushed my hair behind my neck, putting my scar on full display.

He ran his hand down the scar for a moment, calculating every detail of it. His finger felt over a patch that was still a little tender, earning a suprised gasp from me. He slightly lingered on the spot, fingers hovered over it as if he wanted to touch it again, but he moved his fingers back up to where the scar ended.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." He muttered, flicking his eyes back up to me, "One hell of a scar you got there, Lee-ahh. Why hide it?"

"Same reason you hide your face Dimentio. So no one will judge." I spat at him.

Wrong move.

Dimentio growled at the back of his throat, spinning me around and pushing me to the corner of the room. He imidiatally followed, roughly yanking my arms behind me and pinning me there with his body. Groaning out in pain from both the lack of oxygen I was getting, and the force he was using to keep my arms behind me, gave him some sort of sick satisfaction.

"Lia. Lia. Lia." He scolded, "I'm not one to be tried with. Now. Let us start again, shall we?" I shook my head no to this, no way was I going to let him get what he wanted. Pushing against me harder, his hands moved up to grasp my throat, applying vice like pressure. I gave out a strangled cry of pain, "Now, now. You're making this SO much more harder than it needs to be. You're too stubborn, like a little kid refusing to eat his vegetables."

I scoffed at his similie, taking deep breaths, I was able to choke out a few words, "Yeah...well that...could also apply...to you...'Dimmy'." I spat out his little nickname like it was venom.

Since when did I have enough courage to talk back to someone who clearly had the upper hand here?

Did I have a death wish?

Probably.

Dimentio lightly laughed, pulling one of his hands away to wipe away a fake tear. "Aww Lia, you're just too much." Then, as if doing that little movement was the funniest thing he's ever done, he broke out into a fit of laughter, pulling away from me so he could double over. I grasped at my throat, feeling the tenderness of it. I could already tell I was probably going to see bruises forming. I looked over to the hysterical jester as he was practically rolling around on the floor. Despite the lack of oxygen, I giggled at the sight. He was certainly _mad,_ a_ lunatic! _

Quickly realizing I had just giggled at someone who had strangled me not even a minute ago! I threw a hand over my mouth. No, don't laugh at him. Don't laugh with him. No.

When Dimentio finally calmed down, he stood up and looked over to me. His eyes didn't have the burning anger in them anymore, but more of a satisfied light in them.

"Ahh, You certainly are strange." He mumbled just audibly enough so I could hear, "I'll see you at the ball then. Good day." and with that he vanished from the room.

My mood instantly changed. _He thinks he can just make a choice like that for me? The nerve of that man! _I huffed, throwing an angered punch to the wall.

Ow, No super human strength, my knuckles hurt now.

A knock sounded from my door. I hurridly brushed my hair back over my shoulder, gave an irritated sigh, and stormed over to it.

"Dimentio, I swear to god, if you try to-" I growled at the door, opening it, I stopped when I noticed it was Nastasia.

"Oh, sorry Lia. I didn't know you were expecting someone else..." Nastasia answered quietly.

"No no, I wasn't. Dimentio's just been a pain in the ass today and I thought you were him." I reasurringly told her.

"Oh..." She shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "May I come in?"

I gave a warm smile and gestured for her to come in. She gave me a nod as she walked past me and sat down on my love seat.

"Sooo..." I clapped my hands in front of me and sat at the edge of my bed, "Whatta ya' need?"

Nastasia smiled before leaning forward a bit, like how a teenage girl does when she's about to talk about the lastest gossip. "I got asked to the ball and I was wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping with me?"

I made groncho eyes brows at her, "Who's the lucky guy taking you?"

Her cheeks went a light shade of pink, "O'Chunks."

"Aweee!" I cried out, "How tuuutte!"

She nodded, a little embarrassed about revealing her date. "So will you go dress shopping with me?"

I gave an awkward cough, "I can...but I'm no expert at dresses. Mind you, I'm usually seen wearing sweats, yoga pants, or jeans..."

She gave a good hearted laugh and clapped me on the shoulder. "It's alright. I'll help you."

I smiled a bit, "Okay good. Just don't make me wear a big huge puffy one. I don't think I want to look like a walking marshmellow."

"I won't! Now, lets go before all the good ones are gone!" she exclaimed heading towards the door.

As we headed down the stairs, we could see Mimi sitting at the bottom, poking holes into what looked to be a poorly sewn voodoo doll. I glanced over to Nastasia who returned my questioning stare. As we approached closer to Mimi, we could see that the voodoo doll had blonde hair with black on the ends, dressed in all black attire, and had purple-ish red beads sewn on for eyes.

"Heyyyy Mimi." Nastasia said with a friendly smile, "What are you doing?"

Mimi huffed and threw the doll down, "I was trying some voodoo crap."

"Is it the kind where you have a doll version of someone, and if you stick a needle into the doll, that said person will feel pain in that area?" I asked, observing the doll.

There were various holes around where the heart would be, and a trail leading up from the right side waist, to the side of the dolls neck. I swallowed a little bit, disturbed that someone as little as Mimi had actually...tried to kill someone using a voodoo doll replica.

Mimi scoffed as she turned to me, "Yeah that's it. But now I can see that it didn't leave even a tiny mark. Nothing."

She examined me for a minute before standing up and walked away, grumbling, the only words I could catch were, "_Have to get rid of her...ruining everything...no good...stupid girl." _

She imidiatally stopped before the living room door and turned to us, hate written all over her face.

"Hope you have fun picking out dresses, girl_ss._ Oh, and Lia? Have fun with Dimmy at the ball." she spat out

I felt my face drop. I looked back down at the doll, entirely freaked out with it. Nastasia cleared her voice awkwardly and pulled me away from the stairs.

"That girl will try anything to get Dimentio." Nastasia muttered with distaste as we burst through the doors. Nastasia turned to look at me, observing my pale face. "Hey. Hey it's okay. She's only eight, it's not like she will be able to actually find a way to kill someone."

At that moment, everything clicked. Mimi hates me because she thinks I have a thing with Dimentio. She hates me so much, she would kill me to get him. That voodoo doll she had...

"That doll was me." I whispered.

"Lia...what?" Nastasia grabbed my wrists and made me focus on her. "Lia..."

I blinked a couple times before regaining my composure. "That doll Mimi made. She made it to get rid of the person Dimentio is taking to the ball."

Nastasia's face paled considerably, "The doll was you..." her professional facade returned, "And you're going to the ball with Dimentio. I'm guessing she thinks you guys have a relationship?"

I snickered a little hearing it out loud. "Yeah." I nodded then I threw up my hands, "I knew from the beginning that girl didn't like me! Now she's making up assumptions to ensure herself that there's a reason to kill me!" I grabbed Nastasia's shoulders and shook them dramatically, "SHE'S OBSESSED I TELL YOU! SHE WANTS BLOOD!"

Nastasia laughed at my melo-dramatic acting, "Yeah, yeah. C'mon lets go."

I crossed my arms with fake stubborness, "Okay...but when I'm hanging from the ceiling with a rope around my neck, don't say I didn't tell you about her."

The shopping went by in a flash. I'm not one for shopping so trying on dresses for 3 hours was absolute hell for me, but Nastasia seemed to like it so I lived through it...that and because she promised to buy me some preztal pieces when we were finished. We walked out of the mall with make-up, which Nastasia insisted we buy to help spicy up our looks a little, and our dresses.

Nastasia chose a professional black long sleeved dress with a V-cut neck line and a slit on both bottom sides of the dress that reached up a little bit past her knees. I absolutely fit her body perfectly, making me a little jealous that there was only one dress like it.

My dress on the other hand had fiery colors on it. It started out a dark red on the bottom part of the dress, and slowly faded up the white where my neck was. It had one strap that barely was able to cover up my scar on my right shoulder. There were light orange jewels that were placed on the bottom part in a pattern that made it look like a fire. It was beautiful, and what made it better was that it wasn't a puffy dress.

**...**

**So Lia hates puffy dresses..hm...The ball will come next chapter! Be prepared for drama and action!**

**IMPORTANT: Okay guys, so here's the thing, I need some ideas. I have the story plot for this all planned out, but what I need are characters to help. So I'm asking you guys to send me the following in a PM (The persons will be mentioned as inspiration throughout the story)...**

_**The MAIN Anatgonist(BOY): Last name and first name, powers (if they have any)and or weapon specialty, backstory(Ex: took over family group 'the group lia is hiding from' after family died::something tragic that made them who they are), What they look like, and personality.(not romantically involved with any of the group)**_

_**Antagonists group: name of the group, how many there are, location of hide out, ethinticity.**_

_**A protangist that is part of the group: name, gender, abilities, a personal tie with the main antagonist, what they look like, personality.**_

_**If Lia were to be killed/taken/hidden by these anatgonists, list how the event would go and how someone would be able to find/save her.**_

**Please send these via PM. you can do all, or just choose one to write for me, it doesn't matter.**

**Once again...I have a poll set up on my profile page, so I encourage you to check that out and vote.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so...this is my third time writing this intro...cause my laptop is having problems. First: one of the holder thingy ma-gigs that holds the laptop screen in place broke. Second: the 'T' key hadn't been working, but now it suddenly is. and Third: it keeps on crashing on me and running out of batteries after I had JUST BARELY charged it...I want to burn this things with fire ;-;**

**IMPORTANT: First: I still need you guys to vote on the poll. something went wrong so it didn't show up on my profile before, but now it's up and working, so please vote, It would help...not only for my sake, but for Dimentio's...I'm not kidding. I have him right here tied up, and knocked out with the many sedatives I have. If you vote, I will let him go. If not, he will remain here with me "...And he will be my squishy!"**

**Second: I'd especially like to thank Shadowclanwarrior for giving me a main antagonist, when you guys meet this character I will garentee you will love his evilness! :D**

**and I'd like to thank BritishWaffleSyrup for the "helper antagonist" idea, you will absolutely love this character when you meet them!**

**I was so excited when I got these! AW I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THEM! **

**One more thing...I do actually need one more favor...I still need the antagonists little thug group, the discription of the types of details I want for them are at the bottom of Chapter 8. please check that out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dimmy or his friends in Mario. but Lia and anyone else (except for Earon and Storm) are mine. Earon-belongs to Shadowclanwarrior Storm- belongs to BrisitshWaffleSyrup.**

**...**

The rest of the night went by too fast.

After returning to the castle after dress shopping, I made a bee-line straight for my room. Hurrying past the creepy voodoo replica of me, which Mimi left lying by the stairs, with a shudder of uncomfortableness, and ran up the stairs. I tripped over myself a couple of times, but I kept running up to get to my room as fast as I can. I collapsed onto my bed as soon as I made it, breathing in the sweet scent of my perfume, I slipped out of conciousness.

I woke up at 3 AM, rubbing my crusted eyes I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I hadn't realized that I had slept that long. My stomach made a low grumbling noise, making me clutch at it and whisper, "Shh, Shh, stooppp." I couldn't believe I had slept through dinner.

I cursed under my breath as my stomach made one more grumbling sound, snickering a little bit when I compared the sound to that of a dying whale.

I hastily made my way to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. Plopping down onto one of the stools, I ate for a little bit before looking at the time and date. It was 3:20 AM on Saturday...the date of the ball.

Well shit.

I groggily rubbed my eyes, desperately hoping that I was still dreaming. I was not ready for the ball. I deffiantly wasn't ready to face Dimentio and the death glares from Mimi. I mean...if she wants him that bad, she can have him.

My thoughts wondered off like that for awhile. I ended up falling asleep at the table without realizing it.

**...**

"Psst...Hey..Hey...wake up."

I groaned and swatted at the prodding finger, "Leave me alone."

"Hey. Wake up." the finger moved up and poked the side of my head.

"What did I say? Go away..." I groggily answered.

"I didn't want to do this but..." I then felt the coldness of ice water hit me.

I cried out in suprise, lost my balance on the stool, and fell down, trying to grope at anything that would catch my fall but failed misarably. I brought my shaking knees up to my chest, trying to warm myself up. I looked up and scowled at the amused face that stared down at me, the bucket that was once filled with ice wate hanging limply by their side.

"The hell was that for! Why couldn't you have woken me up normally!" I yelled out, throwing my arms out to emphasize my point.

Dimentio shrugged and threw the bucket off to the side, "I did try to wake you up, but you just swatted at me, and this was the closest thing to me so...I thought, 'Why not?'"

I glared at him for awhile, before I deciding that sitting on the floor wouldn't help me warm up, and stood up. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked at him disaprovingly. "Why did you wake me up?"

He flashed an amused smile, "Oh...no reason, just thought you had to get up."

It might've been the lack of sleep, or that I was still cold from the water, but I clenched my jaw and spat out, "I call bullshit. Why. Did. You. Wake. Me. Up."

His smile faultered a little under my intense glare, but then widened it, "Becuase you need to get ready. It's noon, the ball is in 3 hours."

It was not my turn to faulter a little bit. What is up with my sleeping pattern lately? "A-Alright." I stuttered out as I passed him and headed out.

"I will be waiting at the bottom of the stairs when you're down!" he called after me, a little too enthusiastically.

**...**

I took a shower, making sure I got every bit of dirt or grime off of me, scrubbing so hard that I had red marks up and down my arms and legs. I had Nastasia come over and dye my hair (Being a little cautious about who might've been invited to the party, I was not in the mood to be discovered) a dark brown color with two dark red streaks outlining my face, and had her do light curls to my hair.

The whole time we were getting ready, there was a bit of a hasty silence, only filled with, "Will you hand me that?" "Does this look okay?" "Where is that masacra?" but of course, the make-up talk was mostly Nastasia. I had not thought of what kind of make-up I should use, noting that may daily make-up routine wouldn't fit my dress, nor the occasion. My face flushed as I turned to Nastasia, who was putting the last coat of mascara on her right eye.

"Um...Nastasia...C-can you do my...Uh hem...make-up?" I hesiantly asked.

Nastasia squealed with delight, capped the mascara, and turned towards me with a clap of her hands, "I've always wanted to do someones make-up! I have the perfect idea! Just sit right here-Here-Swing your legs towards me-Okay good-where's your dress?"

I gestured to the garment that was lying on my bed. Nastasia studied it for a moment, nodded and picked out a few shades of red, white, and orange eyeshadows, a lengthing mascara, and liquid eyeliner.

After about 40 minutes, Nastasia left to go put on her dress, leaving me my privacy to put on my own. After slipping it on, I walked back over the my make-up mirror and applied some concealer on my scar. The concealer only made it fade out slightly, but no one would notice it from a short distance.

I looked myself over in the mirror and gasped. Now I know what it felt to be beautiful again. My, now brown, curled hair went to the middle of my chest, the delicate curls framing my face in a very flattering way. The dress fit to my curves nicely, the bottom sparkling and looking exactly like fire. The red eyeshadow used made the red in my eyes stand out in a fierce, yet intriguing way.

Two knocks sounded at the door. _Nastasia._ I flashed at admirable smile to my reflection, popped at mint lifesavor in my mouth, and headed out.

**...**

Nastasia and I descended the stairs and took in the sight. There were sparkling streamers hung everywhere, two tables filled with delicious treats, alcohol, and juice (for the kids), and the room was filled with glamourously dressed guests. I smiled to myself at the beautiful scenery, and turned to Nastasia.

"This looks absolutely amazing! For someone who doesn't like parties, I approve of this one." I enthusiastically told her.

She turned and smiled at me, "When Count Bleck decides to do parties, he goes all out."

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, O'Chunks came up, wearing a tuxedo top paired with a kilt. I smirked and elbowed Nastasia, who was looking at something else. Her cheeks turned a bright pink as O'Chunks bowed.

"Hello Nastasia. Wouldya' mind dancin with me?"

Nastasia turned to me and gave me a quizzical look. Knowing exactly what she meant, I did the shooing gesture, "I'll be fine, you have fun."

She smiled, grabbed O'Chunks arm and guided him to the dance floor. I smirked, and headed towards one of the treat tables.

_So much for meeting you at the bottom of the stairs huh? Looks like you're not that important. _the voice taunted me.

_Like it matters. I don't care that he didn't show up, I'd rather spend the night alone anyway._I thought back, taking a cheese ball and popping it into my mouth.

_It matters because you don't want to be alone anymore. I'm in your head, so I know what you think, don't try to hide feelings. It's useless. _The voice hissed.

I groaned, took a wine glass from the table, and downed the drink.

"If I can barely handle you sober, how am I going to deal with you drunk?" a voice chuckled behind me.

I turned, but didn't recognize who it was at first. "Dimentio?"

Dimentio wasn't wearing his usual attire, instead he wore all black slacks and a black shirt paired with a cape. His mask was also all black, and had a musculine look to it compared to his half white and black mask.

He smiled sweetly, "What gave it away."

I walked up to him and flicked the black jester hat, arching my eyebrows at him.

He laughed a little bit, "You didn't expect me to change my whole look, now did you?"

I smirked and turned my back to him, reaching for another wine glass, before turning back around.

"Nah, I just thought you'd wear all purple or something." I teased, tossing my head back and downing the second wine glass.

Dimentio ignored what I had said, and frowned, "I was being serious earlier. I don't want you drunk. Two should be enough, that wine is strong."

I laughed out loud, dramatically making it louder than nessisary, "Oh please, I know who to keep my drinks down, you just worry about yourself."

I went to reach for another wine glass when Dimentio's hand snapped out and took hold of my wrist. "I think it's time to dance." he hissed through a strained jaw.

I knew he wasn't asking me, he was commanding me. He tugged me to the dance floor, and he imidiatally fell into step with the music playing. I one the other hand was having trouble keeping up and trying not to step on his feet.

"I can't dance." I huffed.

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, "No really? You've stepped on my foot atleast three times, like a clumsy drunk."

I felt my face flush and turned to look at something else. "I'm not a clumsy drunk." I mumbled.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Then don't act like one. Follow my feet."

I looked down and stepped forward when his foot would step back. I soon go the hang of it, and looked back up to see Dimentio looking over my head.

"Looks like you got a little bit of competition." Dimentio sarcastically mumbled.

I looked over my shoulder to see a determined Mimi heading towards us. I rolled my eyes and decided to quicken the pace so that we could get away from her. Dimentio had caught on to what I was trying to do and laughed amusedly. He started to purposefully slow down. I glared up at him and turned my head back to see Mimi even closer now. The bastard wanted to see me and Mimi argue over him. I thought of something quick before Mimi tapped my shoulder.

I turned to look at Mimi's disgusted face, "Yes?"

Mimi looked over my shoulder to Dimentio, and smiled a little bit, "Would you mind dancing with me Dimmy?"

I clenched my jaw in irritation at how I was ignored, but simply smiled and back away from Dimentio, "Yeah, 'Dimmy', why don't you dance with Mimi?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I quickly wove through the crowd and found Nastasia and O'Chunks sitting down at an empty table.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" I asked, pulling out a chair and sitting.

Nastasia cleared her throat awkwardly, "No I suppose not."

I looked between her and O'Chunks before raising my eyebrows, "Am I interupting something?"

Nastasia only shook her head, O'Chunks just stared at me. They said nothing for awhile, Nastasia was simply stealing glances at O'Chunks, blushed, and looked away. O'Chunks did the same. I had finally caught on..

"Am I being a cock-block?!" I exclaimed.

Nastasia's face flushed and she quickly answered, "Nonononon..."

O'Chunks just blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah I am. I can tell when I'm not wanted." I said in fake offendedness, "Haha it's okay, I was going to leave anyway. See you guys."

I made my way back over to the treat table, looked over my shoulder, and took another swig from a wine glass. I turned around, only to become face to face with an irritated Dimentio.

"Thank you so much for that, Lee-ahh. I really enjoyed that."

It was then that I noticed that he was kidding, since he turned his head away to smile.

"Yeah yeah. You deserved it though. If you want to see girls argue, go look it up on Youtube." I shrugged.

Dimentio looked back to me and bowed, "Would you like to dance? Properly this time?" he smirked.

I smiled and curtsied back, "Why of course."

I quickly took one more swig from another wine glass before following him out onto the dance floor. It was there that the wine's effect started, my vision hazed, I stumbled, and my mind shut down. I was now wasted at a formal ball.

My memory of that night became a blurr.

**...**

A boring black colored car whizzed through a deserted road. Weaving around steap cliff ledges. In the back seat, cold blue eyes scanned over an article of a man's death over 3 years ago. The eyes belonged to a aple faced, snowy white haired, 19 year old boy. He ran his lengthy fingers through his long hair, heaved in a sigh, and threw the article down.

"Nothing...Nothing..." he mumbled as he rubbed the palms of his hands over his face. He looked out the window to see a dreary looking scenery. The driver cleared their throat, making him snap his focus to the front of the car, "What do you want?" he hissed, leaning back into his chair.

A girl with lightning strike like streaks on her black hair turned to look at the boy.

"Briggs said he located..." she stuttered.

"What? What did Briggs say? Out with it wench! I don't have all day!" The boy seethed.

The girl cleared her throat, "Briggs said he was able to located..._her._" she raised her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

The boy's face relaxed, but he looked unimpressed, "Tell him to get the address of her location."

The girl nodded, starting to turn back to do as she was told, the boy interupted, "Oh, and Storm?"

She looked back, "Yes sir?"

"Don't call me that" He snapped, picking up the article he had put down and scanning over it one more time, "Tell the boys at the hide out to sharpen my sword."

"Yes s-I mean...Yes Earon."

**...**

**Sorry for the long chapter, I just wanted to make up a little bit for not updating a lot. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to vote on my profile and about the group discription on Chapter 8!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so I tried to update last night butttt my new laptop crashed and deleted all my writing that took seriously, all night, and it's not a walk in the park when you take anxiety medicine that makes you drowsy but you stay up to write, only to have it wasted +-+**

**FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY...READ THIS IMPORTANT NEWS UPDATE: alright so I deleted the poll I had on my profile all together just cause I didn't like some of the choices I had, so now I have a new poll up with only three choices, you can send me choices of what you want to see and I'll add them on, but for right now, the choices I have on the poll are the Fics that I really want to write. The results will be posted on this story when there is an..."obvious winner". So I really do encourage you guys to vote, nahh...I BEG you guys to vote. I just want to get started on the story plot, so please do that after reading this chapter...**

**speaking of this chapter, it will be kind of a filler chapter. I do recommend; although, that you read this chapter since it will have some parts that will play into later chapters. **

**WARNING: SOME SEXUAL SUGGESTIONS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I don't own Dimentio or any other Mario characters, but I do own Lia and anyone else (except for Earon and the antagonist group- belongs to Shadowclanwarrior...and Storm-belongs to BritishWaffleSyrup) ENJOY**

**...**

When I woke up, I noticed that my head hurt pretty bad. In fact, I felt as if I had slammed it repeatedly against a cinder block. I raised a shaking hand up to my head and prodded at it for a moment, trying to feel for any possible bruises or bumps. Nope, no bumps or bruises. I brought my hand back down, peaked open my left eye to examine for any blood. Nope, none of that either. So why did my head hurt so much? What happened last night? I propped myself onto my elbows and looked around. How did I get into my room? More importantly...I looked down and my body...why was I only in my bra and PJ booty shorts? Once again...WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?

I sighed and plopped back against my pillow, putting the balls of my hands against my eyes to help ease the pain and to try to remember last night. Not surprisingly, I missed the little sliver of light that was coming from underneath my bathroom door. I hadn't realized someone else was here until I heard the door open and a light chuckle come from whoever it was.

"You look dead...like a zombie."

I groaned and turned onto my stomach, mumbling into my pillow, "It's too early to be cheerful. And your similie's are horrible, Dimentio."

Dimentio chuckled again, "It's actually noon. And speaking of horrible...your hair..."

I flipped him off before sitting up again, "How did you get in?"

He walked over and took a seat on the chair next to my bed, "You let me in. Do you not remember what happened last night after you got drunk?"

I let him in? Obviously I wouldn't have done that. I mean, I could handle my alcohol. But if I was able to get drunk, why did I let him in? I've done reckless stuff when I have gotten drunk before. But then again, what would explain me wearing only a bra and skimpy shorts?...Wait. Did I...? Did we...? Really? I could feel my face pale considerably. This couldn't have happened...No. Definitely couldn't have happened. There was only one way to find out...

"Did we...uh hem...did w-we do anything...last n-night?" my voice came out just a little above a squeak.

Dimentio's eyebrow rose questionably, "I don't follow."

I gave a sigh, not wanting to repeat what I had said. The topic made me uncomfortable and embarrassed. I felt my cheeks flush as I started to make the universal sign for sleep, then pointing from him, back to me repeatedly. Dimentio stopped my hand movements with an understanding 'Ahh'. He then flashed a sly smile with have lidded eyes.

"Do you really want to know what happened last night?"

Of course I did! I couldn't find it in myself to say such words so I settled for a firm nod. I wanted to know if I did anything regrettably stupid, dammit!

Dimentio's sly smile shifted into a full out bright smile as he moved over to the side of my bed, making me uncertain of the answer.

"I'll tell you what happened..." with that, he started to shift closer to me. I started to panic, moving as much as I could to the opposite side of the bed to put space between us. I froze when he started to lean down, his breath tickling my face. I could feel my cheeks burning, resisting the urge to shift uncomfortably. He looked over my face before giggling slightly, noticing my pink tinted cheeks. He leaned down further, his lips mere centimeters from my own. By now I could tell that not only my cheeks were red, but my whole face. The breath in my throat hitched, my heart was pounding against my rib cage.

Dimentio sucked in a deep breath before whispering, "Nothing." and then he hopped away from me.

I could feel my face pale at such a remark before I started pelting him with pillows, "You jerk! I almost passed out!"

Dimentio dropped down into a hysterical fit of laughter, "You actually thought- AHAHAHA- that I would do something- HAHA- SO STUPID- hAHAHA- like that?! OH! HAHAHA that is rich! HAHAHAHA!"

I snickered at the crazy clown before a wave of nausea swept over me. I bolted to the bathroom, hurdling over a hysterical Dimenio, before collapsing next to the toilet, emptying all the contents in my stomach. I pulled away from the toilet, hearing Dimentio rolling around in laughter. I giggled at little before assuming the position over the toilet. I leaned against the seat, trying to hear the jester, but his laughter had ceased and he was now leaning against the door frame.

"I told you not to drink too much of that wine." his voice laced with...concern?

I scoffed before standing up and brushed away imaginary dirt, "So what did happen last night?" I headed over to my bed and sat down, Dimentio taking a seat across from me.

"You should know." He grumbled.

I rose an eyebrow at him before he gave an irritated sigh, "Think."

Last nights events came rushing back to me...

_I had stumbled over Dimentio as we danced, "Dimentio, can we just sit? I'm tired!" I complained._

_Dimentio looked me over before guiding me back over to a table. I sat there twirling a fork and spoon before looking up at him. His fingers were drumming in tune to the music playing._

_"Dimentio...Where...where are Bleck and Tim-Timpani?" I slurred with half lidded eyes._

_Dimentio pinched the bridge of his nose, "Do not seek them out. You are drunk."_

_I slammed my fists onto the table, startling the jester, "I can handle myself! N-Now tell me! Where is Bleck and Timpani?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders and pointed in the direction of the pair, "Over there."_

_With that, I stumbled over to them. I pushed aside a guest who was talking to them, the guest scoffed, said, "Why the nerve!" and left. Timpani was giving me a horrified look, Bleck just looked indifferent._

_"Ya' guys. I have something to tell you about..." taking in a breath to continue, "about how I got this!" I flipped my hair past my shoulder, revealing the scar, the make-up had already started to fade._

_Timpani gasped and turned to Bleck, searching for a solution. Bleck straightened up, "I see. We will deal with that later, Lia. I advise that you go back to your room for the remainder of the night."_

_I pouted, but headed back to the table none the less. My fists clenched when I saw Mimi sitting in my spot talking to Dimentio. Mimi had noticed me when I approached that table._

_Sneering at me, she hissed, "What do you want drunkard?"_

_My vision went red as my nails dug into the palm of my hand, "What's your problem? I haven't...I have done NOTHING to you. I only know that the reason you hate me is because of Dimentio. You're like...what? 5? 6?"_

_"9." Mimi hissed._

_I raised a dismissive hand, "Whatever. Point is. Dimentio's too old for you! You hate me because he's actually spending time with someone HIS age! You know what? I see why he doesn't like coming to meetings the Bleck holds. He doesn't want to have to deal with YOU. So stop bitching about me and go play with dolls or something? Mkay sweet pea?"_

_Mimi's green face was a shade of purple as she stood up and left the table. Dimentio turned to me with a surprised expression before he too stood up, cast an arm around me and guided me towards the stairs, "I think it's time that you go to your room."_

_I snuggled up against his chest, "I think it's time you join me."_

_Dimentio snorted, "I think you're drunk."_

_I traced circles on his arm, "So what. Aren't I more fun when I'm drunk?"_

_Dimentio seemed to ponder this for a moment before replying, "You'd kill me in the morning if we did anything."_

_I giggled, "So you leave before I wake up. Taa-daa! Problem solved!"_

_Dimentio's grip on my shoulder increased, "No. I won't do anything with you. I don't take advantage of people in this state."_

_I stuck out my bottom lip, "But what if I was sober?"_

_Dimentio looked down at me before he 'hmm'ed, "I might take you up on that offer." Then burst out into laughter._

_"At least stay with me." I yawned, looking up at him with pleading eyes before drunkily giggling to myself._

_He chuckled before patting my shoulder, "If I makes you happy. Then I will. Just don't kill me in the morning."_

I blinked a couple times, trying to rid myself of the daze I was in. I guess I did do some reckless stuff last night.

Looking around my room, I noticed that Dimentio wasn't sitting in front of me anymore. I was startled when I found him behind me, smirking at my expression.

"Ciao bella." he exclaimed, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles before disappearing.

I sighed and layed down on my bed. What have I gotten myself into?

No more alcohol.


	11. Chapter 11

**OLLO ^_^ I'm sorry for not updating last week...my computer kept on restarting and wouldn't let me finish typing...piccolo merda -_- ANYWAY I've decided to start updating every two days (if I have time) so that I can finish this story sooner:)**

**ANOTHER THING: I still need you guys to vote because apparently...my begging in chapter 10 did nothing -_- haha but I'm serious, I need you guys to go to the poll on my profile and vote. It would be much appreciated:)**

**REVIEWS:**

**Shadowclanwarrior: I'm glad you thought it was cute! ^_^**

**ME IS A PIKACHU: Seriously...It really makes me mad when it happens!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dimentio or any of the Mario characters, or Earon and the Hunters-belong to Shadowclanwarrior, or Storm-belongs to BritishWaffleSyrup. BUT I do own Lia and anyone not mentioned. CIAO!:**

**...**

_^^^Dimentio's POV^^^_

Ew...Ew...EW!

You might think I am acting weird, like a little kid, but I have a good reason to be disgusted. I had no intention of touching Lia the way I did. What I did was TOOOOTALLY out of place. I mean, I even had a plan of what was going to happen this morning, and that...was not part of it. I want to bang my head against a brick wall and ask myself: _"Why would you do such a stupid thing?!" _over and over again until I come up with a plausible answer...

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I let out a groan and started walking aimlessly. I really didn't want to be in my position right now. Maybe I could say I was just being friendly. That was the main objective anyway, was to be friendly. Yeah, I'll go with that for right now.

I decided to distract myself by looking around the hallways. There isn't much to see in this oblique place. Everything- And I do mean everything- is black, with the slight exception of the flowers in the vases to be more of a midnight blue color. Scrunching up my nose in disgust at this place I turned to look out the windows, and- surprise, surprise- it was dark as well. Don't get me wrong, I like dark colors...on me...that is. But since I don't like the castle and its inhabitants, I just find it mundane and just ugly.

I shook my head, adding a face palm to my thoughts, _'Look at me...critiquing Bleck's décor when I should be focusing on more important things.' _

Not realizing I had reaching the stairs, I took an extra step that sent me falling to the bottom.

"AH! Merda, che male." (Shit, that hurt!) I mumbled, rubbing any sore spots, "Well, might as well get something to eat while I'm down here since I spent all morning with...Le-aah...anddddd I gotta stop talking to myself, like some kind of psychotic weirdo."

As soon as I entered the kitchen I started to throw anything I felt like eating onto the table. It was when I had my back to the kitchen door that I heard the pitter-patter of feet stopping abruptly. I didn't have to turn around to know who was behind me. I felt like throwing one of my sphere's at their head so that they'd leave me alone.

Taking a big sigh, I looked over my shoulder, "You really should be in bed during a hang over."

Lia only crossed her arms and stared me down. How childish! How she looked right now was laughable. She had changed into an oversized t-shirt with yoga pants, her hair was lamely pulled back into a messy bun, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"You're face will freeze if you stay like that." her response to that was to scrunch up her nose and move her crossed arms up to her chest in a mocking way. Getting tired of her staring, I picked up a roll and chucked it at her. She didn't have time to move before it hit her eye and fell to the ground. Throwing my fists up in the air in triumph, I exclaimed, "Yesssss! 100 points! Nailed it!"

She shook her head before picking up the roll and sitting across from me. She started to examine the roll before raising it to her mouth, mumbling, "And you think I'm the weird one?"

I quickly reached over the table and knocked the roll out of her hands and onto the floor. She looked down at the roll and back up to me in mock shock before shrugging her shoulders and picking the roll back up.

I scrunched up my nose and pointed at the roll, "That's not sanitary. Do you know how gross these floors are?"

She examined me a minute before taking a huge bite. After swallowing she shrugged her shoulders and said, "3 second rule buck-o"

"It fell twice. And it was on the floor longer than 3 seconds." I said with disgust.

"Fine. 5 second rule then." she replied.

"Whatever, that's disgusting." and with that, I turned back around and resumed making my sandwich. So far It had layered pringles, turkey, tomato, easy cheese sprayed over it, pickles, and some green mush stuff I didn't know what it was called...but it smelled good so it must be good. I slapped on another layer of these before I put the last piece of bread on top, my mouth watering with hunger. I hadn't noticed Lia was looking over my shoulder until she scoffed and sat back down, making me turn around to look at her, "What is it?"

"You said that what I was eating was disgusting, and then you go and make...baby barf?" She said, gesturing to my sandwich with a look of disgust.

"It's not baby barf! It's...It's...a really good sandwich!" I defended.

She only smirked, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, "If it's that good...why not take a bite and see?"

I straightened up and picked up my sandwich, "Challenge accepted." I examined my sandwich one last time before taking a bite out of it. I chewed with a smile on face, happy that I proved her wrong, until I started tasting something sour and bumpy. Quickly turning my back to her and spitting out my sandwich, I ran over to the fridge and downed a whole bottle of cola before the taste was only barely noticeable. Turning back around I saw Lia laughing, grabbing her side in pain for laughing so hard at my misfortune. The sight made me mad. What was so funny about eating something gross?

She calmed down after a while and wiped away an imaginary tear, "Oh god. That was priceless. I thought you would've known that you put a 1-up shroom in your sandwich!"

I clenched my hands into fists and forced a smile onto my face, "Well...I guess now I know what that stuff is."

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing again. I dropped my fake smile and locked my jaw, this really was starting to annoy me. I tensed up when she stood up and walked around the table before patting me on the shoulder.

"That was a good laugh." she breathed out. Before she could pull her hand away, I grabbed her wrist and applied pressure. I could feel my blood boiling throughout my veins. "Dude, Dimentio. You're really hurting my wrist. Stop." She replied, trying to wiggle out of my grip. That only caused me to add more pressure. She yelped, or surprise? Pain? I didn't know, but I didn't care at the moment.

"What's so funny about me, huh?" My words came out clipped. She looked at me and rose a skeptical eyebrow as if saying, '_really? THIS is what you're angry about?'_ I shook her and demanded once more, "Why did you laugh at me?"

"Because you at a 1-up shroom! God Dimentio, let go! I was only kidding around!" she huffed in my face.

I recoiled from her a little bit, narrowing my eyes into slits. "Is that all?" My hand shot straight up to make sure my mask was still in place. She followed my hand a little bit before she focused back on me.

"Yes. I swear it. Now let me go." she hissed.

My mood dropped suddenly as I released her. She rubbed her wrist a little before looking back at me. I swallowed a lump in my throat and shot back the little bit of pride that would stop me from saying, "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

She slightly narrowed her eyes before nodding, "Yeah. It's fine."

I nodded my head, not knowing what to else to say. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, but didn't move. I could already tell that she wanted to ask me something, and was probably scared that I would be hostile again. I sighed before letting my "permanent" smile come back, "If you have to ask me something so badly, then out with it."

She looked up at me and down at her feet, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. I know that it's hard to come back to a place where everyone used to hate you, but now they accept you because they know you've changed..."

I scoffed a little to myself. Of course they think I'm changed, that's the whole point. Though she didn't know my plan, I felt like making a sarcastic come back to her. It took every part in my being to hold my tongue and let her finish.

"...And so I'd like to just thank you for all of that." She finished off, giving me a tight smile. I blinked a few times, did I really zone out to her attempt at a thank you?

My smile grew a little and I placed my hand on her shoulder, "You don't do this often do you?"

Her tight smile formed into a knowledgeable smirk, "It's that obvious, isn't it?" I nodded my head and let out a laugh, "Ehh...It was worth a shot. But at least I got my point through. Can't blame a girl for trying."

I patted her head, much like a puppy, "Can't blame you for trying last night." she rose her eyebrows in question, "When you got drunk..." I made motions with my hands so that she could finish the rest. Her face turned as red as a tomato as she coughed awkwardly. Giving me a good natured elbow to the ribs, she walked towards the kitchen door before turning back around.

"Thanks for being a...good friend Dimentio." She hesitated, but offered a natural smile before leaving.

I stretched my arms over my head as I popped my back, snapping my fingers as I did so. Teleporting into my room, I headed over to my closet and pulled out my little plan board and scanned over it until I found what I was looking for. Picking up a marker, I crossed out step 1. I smiled triumphantly as I read over the next step.

_Step 2: Learn her secret._

_&&&$$$%%%_

The squeaking of sneakers filled the corridor as a young girl quickly raced down them. Dark black wings carried her over piles of thugs napping in the middle of the pitch black halls.

Raising a wired hand and sending enough shock to wake up the thugs, she called out, "Get you're butts up! The master wants to see us in his office A-SAP!"

The thugs shot straight up and started running down the hall way. The girl shook her head, her long black and yellow electric highlighted hair whipping her in the face, "Of all the things that could scare them... THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT WAY YOU IDIOS!" she called after the thugs.

They stopped and looked around before finding the girl flying above them. A thug stepped out of the group, "Then where do we go, Rain-cloud?"

Storm aimed her hand at the thug and sent a wave of shock his way. Wincing when she heard him start to scream in agony, she turned and dropped to the ground, calling over her shoulder, "Unless you want to end up like him, I suggest you follow me and don't ask any questions."

The thugs scrambled after her without another word. She ran her hands through her hair, thinking of how the car ride went the other night. She felt shame clouding over her as she remembered asking Earon too many questions, only to be answered with a grunt or a threat. Storm didn't realize that Briggs had jogged up beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Storm?" His voice filled with concern. Briggs was the third in-command and was like a safe haven to Storm. Briggs was the only thug in the group that Earon rarely punished, mostly for his size and that he was unaffected by any magical thing Earon has.

Storm looked at Briggs before glancing over her shoulder at the rest of the men, "I just don't get how Earon can scare the living day-lights out of men who are older and slightly bigger than him. He wasn't so...scary...before-"

"Before his dad died." Briggs finished. Storm looked at Briggs a moment before focusing in front of her. "I miss the old Earon too, Storm."

"Come on guys! Walk faster!" Storm shouted, picking up her own pace. "I just don't get why he had to change." She mumbled to Briggs.

Briggs wrapped an arm around Storm's shoulders, "He changed for The Hunters. He changed for his dad."

Storm only nodded as they neared his door. Turning around, she held up a hand to stop the men. Taking a deep breath of her own, she knocked on the door before opening it all the way. There was no sight of Earon, but she assumed that she should still lead the men inside. As she opened the door wider, she gave out a surprised scream at seeing Earon standing directly adjacent to the door.

Earon's calculating eyes looked over her. He looked unamused, although he rather enjoyed scaring others, as he spoke, "I thought you'd learn not to be so scared, Storm." Looking over her shoulder to the rest of the men, "You guys are late, hurry in."

The men all rushed in, standing straight and tall before their master. Earon looked them all over with a critical eye before standing in front of the men. Storm and Briggs took their places on either side of Earon. Shifting slightly when he would back up or move closer towards them. The room stayed uncomfortably silent for what seemed like decades before Earon cleared his throat.

"As The Hunters have been searching for the accomplice part of my father's death almost 4 years ago...I'd like to announce that we have found said person." Earon paused, waiting for his men to give a cheer- which they did hesitantly- before carrying on, "Briggs was able to locate her as of yesterday, but now we need to set up a plan...a plan to take her."

One of the thugs stepped forward, everyone's head snapped to him, except for Earon's. "Her? Master, are we really going to kill a lady?"

Earon's head snapped over to the thug at a break neck speed. He analyzed his a moment before looking over to storm and nodding his head. Storm nodded back and headed over to the thug. As soon as he realized what was about to happen, he started begging and giving her pleading eyes, all of which Storm ignored by looking at the wall just behind him. She quickly sent a high voltage shock to him and carried him out of the room, his screams barely muffled by the door. Then it was silent.

Storm entered the room again and took her place, her face as white as a ghost. Earon nodded to the group, "Anyway. I thought I should tell you guys that I already have a plan. Though this plan might not take place for a bit, I need some of you to go scope out the area, and others to go to the location disguised to spy on her."

The men nodded in understanding and let him continue, "With that said, I want to get started right away so...Briggs and Storm," Earon called out turning around to his most trusted, "I want you two to scope out the area, make sure NO one sees you."

"Yes Earon." Storm and Briggs said in unison, grabbing a map of the area before quickly slipping out to complete their mission.

"As for John, Malkee, Smea, and Nick, I want you guys to suit up and spy on our little brat. I set your outfits with your...character...descriptions next to the control panel. So lets hope you guys are smart enough to wear the right outfits."

As the others ran off to get dressed, Smea stayed behind and asked Earon, "What's the name of the girl?"

Earon's face contorted into disgust, then spat out her name, "Eululia Tore."

**Okayyy I want to show you guys how to pronounce some of their names...just in case :)**

**MALKEE- (MALL-KEY)**

**SMEA- (S-ME)**

**EULULIA- (EH-LEW-LIA)**

**TORE- (T-OR-EE)**

**Yupp...so I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! (I'll mention followers and favorite..ers...from now on!) and vote...don't forget that:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm getting a head start on writing my stories but I'm kinda at a writers block for the next chapter after this...So your reviews will help a lot with what you want to see next (Whose POV you'd like to see the chapter in, what you'd like to see Lia do it Dimentio or Dimentio do to Lia...etc.) Of course I have the main plot set out, but I still need to fill in the gaps on little things I haven't exactly planned. As I'm starting to get the plot moving, You'll notice the POV's changing a lot. I will keep most of the POV on Lia and Dimentio, but I will also transfer to third person throughout the story (Like this chapter) just so you can get a feel for what's happening in the castle and with our beloved villains :)**

**Replies to reviews next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really bored at always writing these...buttttt I don't own Dimentio or any Mario characters, Earon and The Hunters-belong to Shadowclanwarrior, or Storm-belongs to BritishWaffleSyrup. I will take full responsibility for Lia and anyone I have not mentioned. CIAO!**

**...*Narrator/third person***

The rest of the day was uneventful for Lia...unless you thought going to the bathroom countless times was exciting...then you must be messed in the head. Along with the rest of the week. She compared the week to her first week where she hadn't talked to anyone else in the castle except for Bleck, Timpani, and Nastasia. Not that she didn't mind, because she had this itch that something bad was going to happen, so she decided to catch up with her training. By Friday she was extremely over joyed to be done with the trying training. She had worked hard all week to master her magical cubes, but failed badly, resulting in her punching the wall a few times...and having to visit the doctor after her little out lash.

She was now sprawled across her bed, kicking her feet in the air for entertainment. She woke up early today and couldn't find anything to do before being called down to train before breakfast, so she was reduced to making weird noises with her body and kicking the air. After awhile she got bored and decided to try and exhaust herself by running back and forth in her room. She made a game out of it by running as hard as she could but try to stop before crashing into the door or the wall. As she touched the wall across from her room she decided to stop...after one last run.

She sprinted as hard as she could towards the door, but wasn't able to slow down when someone started to open it. She ran straight into the door, closing it in the process and falling back onto her butt.

"Ah! God! Well...that's gonna hurt." Lia hissed. She stood up and rolled her shoulders before opening up the door, fully expecting Nastasia, but was surprised to see an agitated Mimi. Lia poked her head out of the door and looked up and down the hallway before looking down at the booger munchkin (Now dubbing Mimi that). "And to what do I owe this unpleasant honor?"

Mimi seemed to be calculating what Lia had said, but didn't know what on Earth she had said. She was 9 for crying sake! Lia tauntingly started swinging the door back and forth, tempted to close the door on her face if she didn't speak soon. Saving Mimi the awkward silence, Lia spoke up, "I must be pretty good looking this morning if you're so speechless."

The booger munchkin rose her eyebrow at Lia before eyeing her up and down, "More like trying to hold in my breath, you stink! Not to mention your hair looks like a rats nest."

Lia crossed her arms and scrunched up her face, mimicking Mimi's voice, "More like I just barely woke up. Not to mention that you're not a sight for sore eyes either." Earning herself a scowl from Mimi, Lia dropped the act and leaned against her door frame, "You were the one who was opening my door...so what did you want that was SOOO important, you didn't have to knock?"

Mimi's face dropped, and it was only then that Lia noticed she was hiding something behind her back. Lia rose a skeptical eyebrow and went to see what Mimi was hiding, but she quickly moved away. "Nothing, I was just seeing if you were up." Mimi replied monotonously.

"Yeah yeah. I call bull...crap...bull crap." Lia quickly added, just remembering how old the green girl was. She made a grab for Mimi, calling out triumph when she brought her hand out of hiding. Examining the tools she had in her hands, Lia came up with a conclusion, "You were going to try and shave my hair off? WHY?"

Mimi pulled her hand away, and threw the objects onto the ground, "No use in lying is there?" Lia shook her head in response, "Yeah...I thought so. Yeah, I was going to shave off your hair to make you look terrible, but I guess since you can make it look like that," She gestured to Lia's hair, "I don't have a problem!"

"Thank you." Lia replied happily.

"It wasn't a compliment..." Mimi eyed her.

"Thank you." Lia said again, her grin growing wider at the green munchkin's irritation. "Now, ah-bye-bye!" With that, she slammed the door onto the girls face.

She looked over to her clock to see she still had at least an hour before Nastasia would come to get her. She decided to make up songs. Lia took a seat on her bed next to her radio, switching through songs to find a tune she could start a song off of. After finding the perfect song, she shot up with a squeal and started doing the cabbage-patch.

_Every day I see my dream_

_Every-Every day I see my dream_

_Every time I wake up in a castle_

_It's hard to look happy_

_When I slide down the banister to land on my feet_

_and head out to the kitchen, looking for something_

_Being greeted by two idiots _

_with big fat...fishies_

_They give me lots of sneers_

_And they ask me 'What my problem is'_

_I tell them go an suck a cow_

_And then they leave the room to me_

_I then I exclaim, 'Foo you aren't better than me!'_

"That hardly rhymes." A voice behind her calls out. Lia yelped in surprise before turning around to find the owner of that voice, sighing in relief when she saw Nastasia there.

"Your timing is horrible." Lia called out to her, quickly running a brush through her hair to rid herself of the nasty knots.

Nastasia smirked at the mess, that was Lia, in front of her. "I can tell. I almost though I'd go deaf if I stayed too long to listen to your...very hilarious song."

Lia looked up at the blue skinned woman as she quickly pulled on her padded sweats used for training. This was a common sight in the morning, Lia running late and Nastasia critiquing her use of time. Lia snickered a little bit before sarcastically saying, "Ha, Ha. You're so funny. I wouldn't have sung so badly if you were in the room! Not to mention I was coming up with lyrics on the spot!"

Nastasia waved a dismissive hand, "Whatever, you have now ruined that song for me. Now, hurry up. Bleck wants to get started."

Lia quickly pulled on some pre-tied sneakers and headed out her door. "Really? Bleck wants to get started? That's a first." She scoffed, running a hand through her hair to make sure she got rid of all the knots, only to find one big one and start pulling at it.

Nastasia looked over to Lia when she started to hear whimpers coming from the young woman. Shaking her head, she reached over and roughly combed her own hand through Lia's hair, getting rid of the knot but making Lia cry out in pain. "Yeah, I know. But there seems to be something important going on. If he wants you there so badly so early in the morning, than it's probably bad."

"B-bad?" Lia stuttered. She quickly started go over what she had done during the week that would be considered bad enough for Bleck to probably maim her. She looked over to Nastasia for a brief moment before focusing on the nearing gym door. Her palms started to sweat, and she tried to get rid of the sweat by rubbing her hands on her sweats.

As soon as they went through the doors, they were met with an impatient Bleck. Lia, feeling the guilt start to pile up in her, quickly dropped down onto her knees and bowed her head, "I didn't mean too! Whatever you think I did that it bad...It wasn't me! I mean, yeah I accidently broke that vase, but I didn't do it on purpose! And I might've-"

Lia was interrupted by Nastasia when she placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder, "Uhm, Lia? What are you talking about?"

Lia quickly stood up and gestured to Bleck, "Obviously, I'm apologizing before I get be-headed! Now If you'll excuse me..."

Nastasia quickly grabbed her shoulder, "That's not why you're here."

The young girl's eyes widened as she looked over to Bleck, who looked even more impatient. She offered a cheeky grin and clasped her hands in front of her, Laughing awkwardly she said, "I didn't mean what I said...I was only kidding!"

Bleck rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "Oh? So you didn't break that vase?" Lia's face dropped a little, she went to offer an explanation but Bleck cut her off, "We'll talk about that later. I need to say something rather important." Lia quickly shut her mouth and stood still, intently listening to what he wanted to say, "It has come to my attention that there is someone after you. I might not know your past, but I do know that this person has been searching for you for a while. Now, I'd gladly like to know what this person is planning, and your past with them, but the problem is that said person was able to block out any access to their files. They deleted everything as if they knew that I was going to look there in the first place. I've come to the conclusion that this person is dangerous and knows how to hide from preening eyes. Would you mind telling me about your past?"

While Bleck was talking about the problem, Lia's face paled considerably. She thought she was hidden from them for good this time. There was know doubt she knew who the person was. Who else would've known to delete their files before Bleck could access them?

Nastasia noticed Lia swaying and quickly pulled up a chair for her to sit on. She patted her shoulder reassuringly, "Please tell us Lia. We want to help you."

Lia's gaze shifted to the floor, racking her brain so that she could recall the past she tried so hard to forget. "It started 4 years ago..."

_A 15 year old Lia burst through her family door, "Luke! Poppi! Helllllllooooo?"_

_A 17 year old came jogging up a set of stairs, "What? Is someone dead? Did someone get injured?" he asked worriedly, checking over Lia._

_Lia swatted his hands away, "You really act more like a dad than dad does, Luke. No, no one's injured...yet."_

_Luke scoffed at her threat and patted her on the head, "You're too little to threaten anyone. Now tell me what is wrong."_

_"Where's Poppi?" Lia inquired earnestly._

_"He's down in the lair, why?" Luke asked, worry starting to seep back into him._

_"We need to leave! Now!" Lia shrieked, pulling Luke's sleave towards the lair._

_"Poppi! Where are you!" Lia and Luke called out together, finding no trace of their friend in the lair._

_"How hard is it to find a 20 year old?" Luke said through gritted teeth._

_A stern knocking at the door made the siblings jump with alert._

_"We need to go...he might be in the secret passage." Lia whispered, quietly but quickly dragging Luke towards the back door. Luckily no one was in their back yard, giving them the freedom to run into the forest behind their house. "I really do hope that- fomm ahh! Ah nee helph!" a hand shot out from behind a tree and clamped over Lia's mouth. Lia frantically looked for her brother, but found him in the same situation._

_"Aye, go tell Droken we found the last two." The man with the callous hands over Lia's mouth called out._

_The man started to brag them away, but Lia didn't want to go out without a bang, writhing and biting on his hand to try and get him to release her. He shifted his grip on her, pinning her against a tree, "Woulda stop tryna bite me, puttana? (whore)" He removed his hand from her mouth to look at his palm, seeing the many bite marks she left him, "A little bit of a bite to ya. I'll like that." Lia spat in his face. The man wiped a hand ridding his face of the spit before backhanding her, "That wasn't very nice was it?"_

_"Hagus, lets go. I don't think Droken wants to be left waiting." Callous hands number 2 said, shifting his own hold on Luke. _

_Hagus growled before throwing Lia over his shoulder and sauntering off._

_Arriving at a camp that held over 40 big men and women, Lia and Luke were tied to different wooden logs sticking out of the ground. _

_"Don't let in!" Luke shouted over to Lia, wiggling as hard as he could considering that these people had made a fire so close to them that it singed their hair. _

_The camp fell silent when a big beefy man stomped over to Luke and Lia, "So, these are Gronde's kids? How pathetic." His beading eyes staring them down, "I will enjoy killing you both."_

_"What have we done!" Lia screamed out. _

_The big man looked over to her and opened up his arms, "Because of your father. It's a little thing I like to call revenge."_

_"Revenge for what?" Luke spat._

_"For killing my dog. That's why." The man replied sarcastically, "No, because he turned against me. He defied me. And he started to bring others to believe him. He stole MY people, and so I will steal his people..." He turned to the crowd around Luke and Lia and called out, "To be burned!"_

_The crowd cheered for him as he turned back around and gestured to Luke's log first. Two bigger men lifted his log and started lowering it to the fire._

_"LUKE! LUKE!" Lia cried, watching her brother being burned to death slowly. She had to turn away when the smell of burnt human flesh reached her nose, causing her to gag. "You monsters." she choked out._

_The men moved over to her log and started to lower her. She closed her eyes, hoping that her death would be quicker than she thought._

_"You fiends!" A man yelled out. Lia's eyes snapped open in recognition._

_"Poppi!" she called out joyfully._

_Poppi quickly shot the two men with his gun, making them drop her. She cried out in pain when the fire licked the right side of her body. She almost missed seeing a group of men dressed in blue rush and attack the callous men in the camp. Poppi ran over to her and started to cut the ropes that bound her to the log._

_"We thought...You were...at the hideout." She choked in between sobs. She quickly enveloped him in a hug when she was free of the rope._

_"And leave without saying a goodbye, no way." He teased, "Now, we must get out of here. Head to the safe house just a mile from here, I'll be right behind you."_

_She didn't have to be told twice, quickly getting up and bolting into the forest. Looking over her shoulder to make sure that Poppi was still following her, but crashed into something, making her fall onto her butt. Looking up to see she had run into the big man that she know knew as Droken leaning over her. Behind Droken was a rather tall boy with shoulder length hair much like Droken's. The man and the boy both wore the same sneers, although Lia doubted that the boy knew what was really going on._

_Droken unsheathed a rusty looking sword and examined it, clicking his tongue in annoyance, "I guess you wanted to go out the hard way, hmm?" Lia started to crawl backwards, trying desperately to get away from this monster. Her attempts halted when Droken sent the boy- which she now concluded was his son- to hold her down. "Awe...now don' make this even more pathetic than it needs to be. I'll make it fast for ya." Droken snickered. "Earon, make sure you got a good grip on her!"_

_Lia started violently writhing and kicking, anything to try and get away from her unfair fate. Earon leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "Stop moving, wench. I'm pretty sure your dear Luke wouldn't have wanted to see you like this." Lia only recoiled from him, but didn't stop her attempts at escape. Earon looked up to his dad in question on what to do next, but only received a nod from him. _

_Droken raised his sword high into the air, muttered a few words before raising the sword higher to bring down on Lia. She closed her eyes, a single tear running down her face, waiting to accept death with open arms. A few moments passed and she hadn't felt the sword plunge into her yet. Peeking open one eye, she saw an arrow lodged into Droken's chest, Earon standing by him in shock. Droken swayed before falling to the ground with a thud, making Earon fall onto his knees next to him. Lia hadn't noticed that Poppi was holding her, trying to position her correctly in his arms. The whole day felt like too much for Lia, so she resigned to resting her head against his chest as they made their way back to the secret passageways._

**$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&**

**To be continued next chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just want to jump into the chapter so...reviews and Authors Note at the end of this chapter! **

**Dislcaimer: I don't own dimentio and any Mario characters, or Earon adn The Hunters-belong to Shadowclanwarrior, or Storm-belongs to BritishWaffleSyrup. I do own Lia and anyone else not mentioned. CIAO!**

**...**

_**Narrator**_

_In the gym..._

Lia took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair before she summerized the last part of her past, leading up to where she was now. "I had cried all day after arriving back at the passage, I couldn't handle the death of my brother along with witnessing Droken gasping for breath as he was bleeding profusely. Very few of the men who had accompanied Poppi in the rescue came back to the passage, their wounds were absolutely horrible, but I spent that week taking care of them. I had grown closer to Poppi, believing that we'd..." She stopped, blushing despite the predicament she was in, but quickly waved it off. "He'd run out to get food for us, since we were too scared of being attacked if we left the safety of the passage, and return with gossip about Earon's group. All I remember is that he had changed the name of the group, but nobody knew of the name, so we refered to the group as The Bombarders."

Bleck and Nastasia sat in shocked silence. They were still processing what she had told them about her past. Bleck has heard of the leader of the group before, but he thought little of it since it happened in a different dimention, not to mention it was when he was still piecing together his plan for the Dark Prognosticus.

Nastasia decided to break the silence by asking Lia, "What happened to you? I mean, what brought you here?"

Lia thought for a moment. Her reason for coming here was stupid now, but it seemed logical at first. "After the pain from my burn was bearable, Poppi told me that I had to leave, that it wasn't safe for me to be with the group since they were to go search for Earon's group. I left for my aunts house, but left after a couple months. I traveled for years to different hotels and rental rooms, changing my appearance every time I entered a new dimention. When I had turned 19, I decided I needed to stay somewhere I could train. I found an add for a room here. Remembering the Prognosticus story and how Bleck trained his minions to this day, I came here."

Nastasia nodded, turning to look at Bleck who was still thinking. She felt uncomfortable, not knowing what to say next since she hadn't much experience in dealing with problems like these.

Bleck placed a finger to his chin in thought. Obviously, Lia needed more training than what she was getting, and from someone with the same type of magic that she has. She hadn't said that she wanted to fight these people, but these people seemed dangerous enough that if it came to it, she'd have to fight them. The only person he could think of to train her really irked him. He spent way to long training her to where she is now, to let someone like..._him _destory it by corrupting her. This person had yet to earn his trust.

Bleck looked over to Lia and watched her for a moment. She needed the training. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he'd just have to keep an eye on said person. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and flicked a wrist towards the door, "Nastasia, go get Dimentio."

Nastasia was surprised at the command. Had the count gone crazy? But she didn't argue as she walked out of the room to go fetch him.

Lia started breathing harder. Why would he want Dimentio to come here? "Count, please don't tell Dimentio- no, don't tell anyone about this! No one can know about this! I dont want anyone else to know about this! Please! Please don't-"

Bleck raised a hand to stop her rambling, "I won't tell anyone. But I need him here because I need him to...train you." he hissed the last part out, not liking this decision one bit.

Lia tightly crossed her arms, stating defiantly, "I will not let him train me. I can train myself." Bleck growled a little, making her raise her hands up in surrender, "Woah, fine. Lets not get feisty, Bleck."

Bleck face softened as he smirked at her. Lia was like a little sister to him, so he felt like he needed to be protective of her. He would even admit to scaring a boy away if he tried to take her out on a date. The image of him sitting on a porch in a rocking chair, checking the bullets in his gun as he waited for her date to show up made him chuckle a little as he stood up and ruffled her hair. "Let's hope that I'm making a good decision."

Lia blew up her cheeks and then let the air go out, making a spitting noise, "Yeah...I hope so."

**...**

_**Dimentio's POV**_

_In the secret room looking into the gym..._

My smile has never been this big. I was giddily jumping around, like a little kid on Christmas morning. I had just got what I needed, delivered on a silver platter!

_You are absolutely genius for making this room Dimentio. Simply genius! _I praised myself, walking out of the room before sealing it off. I hurridly walked over to my closet, threw open the doors and pulled out my planning board. I scanned over it before crossing out step 2 with glee. Progress...This is progress!

I was surprised it was that easy to learn about Lia's past. I was expecting it to be a bit more...challenging. But hey, if you see something you want dangling right in front of you, you grab it.

I guess I should feel bad about her past though...

Eh, it wasn't my problem.

Everyone in the castle has had a tragic past before too. When Mimi showed her parents the creepy thing she could transform into, her mom kicked her out of the house and disowned her, yet surprisingly her dad approved of it and still sends her allowance regularly. O'Chunks whole town had burned down, losing everyone close to him. Nastasia lost her love to Timpani (Oh wah-wah cry me a river). Bleck was spereated from his love for a long time causing him to change his personality and pick up the habit of talking in first-person. Timpani was seperated from her love, and had to live in a pixl's body to survive...but was reunited with Bleck and went back to her original form after saving the dimentions. And I had my own troubled past.

So why should I feel sorry for her? A dog being seperated from a fire-hydrant is more sad.

Yet...I do feel a little bad for her...

I quickly shook my head, getting rid of the thought. No...No I don't feel bad for her.

Trying to get my mind away from the subject, I remembered that Nastasia was coming up to get me. I stuffed the board back into my closet, and closed it just as a knock sounded from my door. "Come in!" I called out, jumping up in the air to levetate and produced a sphere in my hand.

Nastasia entered, looking annoyed. Probably because of me...I liked it that way. I flicked my sphere, hitting the wall next to her, and making her flinch. My smiled widened and I leaned back against the air. "What can I do for you, Nastasia-ahhh" I asked, drawling out the A in her name.

She crossed her arms and watched me with a critical eye. I rolled my eyes at how she could be so snobby around me. "Count wants to see you. Right now, k?"

More than happy to get away from Snob Princess, I called out, "On it!" and snapped my fingers. Teleporting just outside of the gym doors, I brushed off imaginary dirt from my clothes before curtly knocking on the gym doors. I waited a few seconds to let them finish up whatever they were talking about before I entered.

Upon entering, I saw Lia blow a raspberry at Bleck, and Bleck point a stern finger at her as a silent 'Stop it', before they turned to me. Lia crossed her arms, clearly not happy that I was here, and Bleck wasn't showing any emotion, like Kristen Stewart.

"Dimentio" Bleck said putting his arms behind his back.

"Bleck." I mimicked his voice, putting my arms behind my back as well. Lia smirked at the action but quickly covered it by sneering.

"Can I ask you a question?" Bleck asked in a calm voice, putting his arms back in front of him.

"You just did..." I deadpanned. Lia had to bite her wrist to stop herself from laughing at my antics, turning away so that Bleck wouldn't see her.

Bleck looked unamused, and chose to ignore my retort, "Since Lia has the same kind of power you have with producing electrical spheres, or in her case cubes, and I don't have much experience with it, I was wondering if you'd be able to train her?"

I looked between both of them before I broke down laughing. Hearing about my help from inside the secret room was different, but hearing Count say that he wanted _me _to train her was just priceless. I could feel their confused gazes on me as I quickly drew in a breath to calm myself down.

"Well, what would you have me do?" I asked, biting my lip to keep me from laughing again. Lia rose her eyebrow at me before looking at Bleck, who seemed to have a look of confusion on his face.

"Um, train her?" he answered simply. Lia burst out laughing at his answer. I guess I deserved it since there was an obvious answer. "Teach her how to make bigger cubes, how to aim perfectly, how to produce them faster, and some defensive moves." He added, making me feel a bit better about the embarrassing answer a second ago.

"Aye aye cap'n!" I saluted "I will do it."

Bleck nodded, looked back at Lia, and quickly took my arm leading me away from her. His hold was hard, leading me to believe that I was about to get a threat about her safety and blah...blah..blah.

"I don't want you do teach her any of your dark magic. I also don't want you to get close to her, for any reason at all. Got it?" he hissed at me.

I smirked a little as I commented, "So I can't get close to her if she starts bleeding?"

"Well-"

"Or if she has a heart attack?"

"I don't-"

"OR if she stops breathing?"

"Fine! You may get close to her for those reasons, but those reasons alone!" Bleck whispered harshly. I smiled triumphantly and Bleck gave an annoyed sigh. "I just don't want her to get hurt. Alright? Just don't do anything that would hurt her, asked Count Bleck?"

I winced at how he mentioned himself, I really thought he almost broke that habit. Well. I guess I was wrong. I bowed my head and whispered back to him, "Of course Count. I wouldn't ever dream of doing such a thing."

He nodded and stood straight, speaking aloud, "Then I will leave you two to start training. Goodluck Lia." Looking back at me, he turned and headed out of the gym, leaving me to start training Lia...and to put my next plan into action.

_Step 3: The break down._

I glided over to her and clasped my hands in front of me. "Sooo...Lee-ahh, what have you learned so far?" I slyly asked. She looked me over with the same critical eye I got from Nastasia, which annoyed me greatly. Apparently she saw my facial features change with her stare, and smiled knowing that she accomplished annoying me.

"Well, all I can really do is produce an electrical cube that can only be as big as an apple if I try really hard, andddddd that's it." she clasped her hands at the end. Man, did Bleck teach her anything? Apparently not. She's way behind, how does Bleck expect someone like her to fight a group that has taken down her brother and men from an advanced group?

I shook my head and placed a hand on her shoulder, smirking a little at how I broke the rule of not getting close to her. "You have a lot to learn. Like on an age scale, I'm an adult, and your a baby...so you have a long way to go." She groaned at hearing this, her shoulders visibly hunching over. "Good thing you have a teacher like me!" I offered a huge grin.

She looked up and grumbled sarcastically, "Yeah...lucky me." and then she walked away.

No. I did not like that comeback. Not. One. Bit. So I quickly produced a sphere and flicked it at her feet. She jumped into the air with a surprised yelp, looked at where the ground was now smoking from the sphere, and back up to me with a 'are you serious' face.

"What the hell was that for!?" She yelled, throwing her arms out and gesturing towards the smoking floor. I merely shrugged my shoulders, produced another sphere, and flicked it at the ground near her feet again. "Stop that!" She yelled out.

"Okay..." I simply nodded, before producing one more sphere, "After this one." and I flicked it at the ground again. She glared at me before walking back up to me. If she was a cartoon, she'd have steam blowing out from her ears. I'd be lying if I said that this didn't entertain me.

She poked my chest with her finger and hissed, "Don't do that. You may be my new trainer, but that doesn't give you the right to do stuff like that to me. I mean really? Who throws electric spheres at someone!"

"Apparently I do." I deadpanned, smiling as she narrowed her eyes at me. She stepped back and produced a cube, before flicking it in my direction. She took to long to produce and throw the cube, so I was able to side step and get away before it hit me. "You're really too slow at that...maybe I should work on that first." I taunted.

She blew a raspberry at me as she tried harder to produce one faster. Chuckling, I snapped my fingers and teleported behind her. This sent her on alert as she looked around for me. Tapping her shoulder, she jumped and went into a defensive postition.

"Bella, you're too tense when you produce your cubes. If you try to hard, you might pop a vein." I taunted again. She growled at me, backing away at the same time. I lifted my hand up with a relaxed face to show her how relaxed you had to be to produce a large sphere. She watched for a second before lifting up her own hand, only to make sparks come out.

"It's not working." she grumbled. I laughed as I walked up to her and started mushing her face together to get her to relax her facial muscles. She whimpered when I patted her cheek and nodded for her to try again. This time, a cube came, it was small, but it worked. She giggled and jumped up and down with excitement. "Awesome!"

I decided that she might be entertained for a while with doing this so I leaned against the wall and drawled out, "Keep trying that for awhile. Focus on making them bigger." She only nodded and started working on them. I sat there for what seemed like hours, watching her produce small ones, and only getting outlines of decent sized ones before she broke her line of concentration and made it go away. She shocked herself a few times, making me laugh and earning a glare from her. I might've dosed off because I quickly shot up when I felt someone shake my arm.

"I think I got it!" She told me excitedly.

Yawning and streching out my arms I said, "Alright, lets see it." I watched as she giddily ran to the middle of the gym and quickly relaxed her face. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, I just had to comment, "What does meditation have to do with this?" she quickly shushed me, and went back to breathing in and out, holding out her hand a big cube was made. She opened up her eyes and looked at it before looking back at me for approval. I nodded my head, looking at the cube before back at her, "It's good, but we'll have to work on how to produce it faster."

She nodded and broke the cube. We stood there for awhile in silence before she broke it, "Would you like to go get some breakfast?"

I looked at the clock and decided it was enough for today. Feeling quite hungery myself I said, "Sure. Sounds good to me."

As we came to the kitchen, I noticed Mimi was also in there, feeling as if I didn't want to deal with her, I stayed by the door since Lia convinced me she knew how to make a great omlet and would make me one. To my luck, Mimi had her back to the door as she sat on the stool, so I leaned against the door frame and watched as Lia approached the fridge and Mimi followed her with her eyes. Lia chose to ignore Mimi, avoiding looking at her the whole time. I smirked as I watched the whole scene unfold as Mimi slammed her spoon next to her bowl.

"Can't a girl eat without having to see shit like this in the morning?" She hissed, gesturing to Lia.

Even though Lia had her back to Mimi, focusing on the food cooking on the stove, I could tell that she was clenching, and unclenching her jaw. "Don't swear, it doesn't look good on a 3 year old booger." Lia commented over her shoulder.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips at her comeback to the green girl. Booger?! HA! That's the best thing I've heard! Mimi heard my giggle and turned to see me in the doorway. Her cheeks flushed, and she quickly turned back around. Straightening up her posture, I could tell that what she was going to say was to impress me. This little girl clearly didn't know when to stop.

"Don't talk to me like you're my mom. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if a prostitute like you was the mom of half the kids at my school." She commented proudly. I had to roll my eyes, but I couldn't fight the fact the what she was saying really made my blood boil. Why would she say something like that? Lia isn't like that.

Lia had enough as she quickly shut off the stove and threw the uncooked omlets into the trash can. She chose not to talk to Mimi as she washed anything that might've gotten on her hands before wiping her wet hands on her pants. I felt like I needed to step in to stop this pathetic cat-fight. Lia saw me coming in and rounded around the table. I started to briskely walk over to her.

She quickly held up her hands and called out, "Don't the floor's wet!" but it was too late. I lost my balance a foot in front of her, falling forward towards her, banging our foreheads together along with our noses. She fell backwards first but I soon followed, Falling staright on top of her. And with that force, our faces came together again, but the only thing that made contact was our lips.

It all seemed like it happened in slow motion. Like in those movies where they slow down falls to add drama. Our lips had only made contact for a split second before I hurridly pulled away and pushed myself away from her. My head was pounding from the first contact, and I'm pretty sure hers hurt too. I stood up quickly and looked over to Mimi who witnessed the whole thing. Her mouth was hanging open, and she quickly hopped off the stool and ran out of the room wailing. Offering a quick, "Ciao." to the running girl, I offered a hand to the groaning girl still laying on the ground. She took it and headed straight for the medicine cabinet, pulling out four asprins.

Handing me two, she walked over the the sink to get a drink. "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

I had to raise an eyebrow. "Sorry? For what? Falling?" I joked to her, but winced in pain as I put a hand to my forehead.

"No." She admitedly smiled.

"Sorry...for falling on you...and accidently-" I cautiously said before she put and hand up to stop me from talking.

"Lets not..." She grumbled as she threw the pills into her mouth and washed it down with water.

I greatfully nodded my head. Looking over to the trash can I looked back up to her. "But now I'm without food...You threw away the omlets."

Lia smirked as she walked over to the pantry and pulled out two pieces of bread, popping them into the toaster, "I'll make you my omlets at a later date. We didn't have the right ingredients anyway."

Taking a seat, I pounding my fists onto the table and declared in mock sadness, "The great master has been reduced to mere bread as rations...what's next? Having to live in a box instead of the comfort of my room, like some hobo?"

Lia rose an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, "You're so weird."

I opened my arms out to my sides and flash a huge grin. "You like my weirdness, don't deny it."

**...**

**Woo! Long chapter! Sorry I took so long to update, I was sick the week before and so I had a lot of homework to make up :P I can't believe it took a week to update, just when i said I'd update every two days...Shows how committed to that idea I am...  
As you guys can see though...I left some things blank (like what happened to the group and Poppi) and that's because I'm going to address that in...Ahem...THE SEQUAL! yeah, I know I'm only in chapter 13, but this story is only going to be about 22 chapters long, so i thought, why not announce it now? :)**

**Don't forget to vote on my profile for the next story I'm gonna write (besides the sequal)****! I still need those votes!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Shadowclanwarrior: Dimentio really is a psychotic weirdo...he just chooses not to think like that...haha I'm glad you liked that part! I hoped you liked how I played out their little accidental kiss.:) And I agree about having more Dimentio POV's, he makes the story a bit more fun :)**

**Guest: I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm guessing it's BritishWaffleSyrup? and thank you! I'm always worried that I'll make the characters too OOC, so that's great to hear!:)**

**EpicallyAwesome1601: Welcome to the story!:) I'm glad you like this fanfiction! And thanks!:) YAY! I LAWWWVE COOKIES! *prances around in circles***

**LuluCalliope: Great question. So in the game, you only see the minions referring to the Count as Count Bleck, so I felt like I should keep it like that since he hadn't introduced himself to them as Blumiere. You really only see Timpani call him Blumiere, and so in this story, I just left it to her to call him that. And as for Bleck still talking in first person, It's like a habit he still hasn't dropped. I hope this clears things up a little! :)**

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITE...ERS. and for all you lurkers, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you are thinking about hitting that follow or favorite button :) Hope to see you guys in chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me just say that I am horrible at updating...I spent most of my week with homework and then I'd go on my xbox and start playing Assassin's Creed and Portal 2...I'm a horrible person...But just remember that I won't abandon this story.**

**REVIEWS:**

**_Shadowclanwarrior_****: Haha Thank you! I'm so excited to start writing the sequel...SO MUCH DRAMA :D**

_**Dimentio: Thank you for liking how I speak. I like to be loved too...so thank you...for loving me...I also love...cookies.**_

**Foxx: Dimentio...I just...I don't even...whatever...**

**_BritishWaffleSyrup_****: Yessss! I knew I was right, I'm good at guessing games :D**

**_Dimentio: I helped her, she's rather clueless...like a child._**

**Foxx: STAHP INTERUPTING MY REPLIES! anyway...Thanks for liking that chapter and-**

**_Dimentio: everyone likes my weirdness, who wouldn't?_**

**Foxx: DIMENTIO!**

_**EpicallyAwesome1601:**_** Psychotic weirdo indeed...**

_**Dimentio: Says the girl who created me in her subconscious...wouldn't that make you a weirdo as well?**_

**Foxx: Shut up...anywayyyy I glad I wrote her past well, I kept worrying that it wouldn't make sense! IF I COULD MARRY COOKIES, I WOULD. SO GOOD.**

_**Dimentio: this is exactly what I mean by you being weird...**_

**DISCLAIMER: Lets see...I don't own Dimentio (that meany..) or any Mario characters, or Earon and The Hunters-belong to Shadowclanwarrior, or Storm-belongs to BritishwaffleSyrup. but I do own Lia and anyone else I was too lazy to mention. CIAO!**

**...**

^^Dimentio's POV^^

Laying in bed, I took a deep sigh and rolled onto my side. Grabbing the alarm clock on my night stand, I checked the time. 5:00...you've got to be kidding me. It has been a sleepless night so far, and finding out that it was almost time to get up was just freaking icing on the 'Annoy Dimentio Day' cake. Not to mention that the only reason I had to get up was for that blasted girl.

Stupid Lia.

It's been a week and my plan hasn't been put into action once. Every time I'd try, Lia would somehow find a way to distract me or get an excuse to leave early. I could've done it during the training session, but Bleck wasn't kidding when he said he'd keep an eye on us...He literally has a floating eyeball* watching us. That could be another reason why I can't sleep, that thing is creepy.

Groaning, I stretched my arms over my head and threw my legs over the side of my bed. There was no use in trying to sleep now if I had to get up in a hour. Lifting myself off the bed with poor strength, I slowly shuffled my way to my closet like a slug, and pulled out my purple and yellow poncho. After slipping it on and putting on my jesters hat, I made my way to the door rubbing my cheeks and forehead to try and rub the sleepiness away...

Wait...my cheeks and forehead?

I frantically patted my face and noticed that I didn't have my mask on. How could I forget such an important aspect of my clothing! Was I really that tired? Moving over to my dresser, I threw open the drawer and pulled out another half white and black mask, feeling a sense of comfort as I put it on to hide my face. I let a relieved sigh escape my throat, happy that I noticed my missing mask before I walked out for everyone to see. Stretching my arms over my head once more, I headed back towards my door and started walking to the gym.

I found it rather odd that I had forgotten my mask. I've always slept with it on. In fact...I remember falling into bed last night with it on. Maybe I might've taken it off during the night...but I stayed up all night...didn't I? I might've dosed off without knowing it, but that didn't seem likely. I contemplated this as I strode down the stairs and turned down the hall that led to the gym. Deciding that my mask must've slipped off and that I was just being over-dramatic, I entered the gym to find it empty. Not even the creepy eye was there.

"This is odd..." I mumbled to myself. "Where's every- and I really need to stop talking to myself." I quickly stopped myself from speaking my thoughts.

As I looked up at the clock, I noticed that there was still 30 minutes until training should start. What was odd though, was that Lia would always come here before me to warm-up. There could be the chance that she slept in, but that seemed unlikely since she's been waking up early for the past 2 weeks straight. She even started to wake up earlier when I became her trainer.

Rolling my head around in circles to ease my neck muscles, I decided that this wasn't worth worrying over. Walking over to one of the walls, I slid down against it to catch some well deserved rest.

When I had woken up, the gym was still empty. I lazily rolled my head to the side to look at the clock. 7:00. A low growl escaped my throat as I swiftly stood up and snapped my fingers, teleporting in front of Lia's room. I quickly reclaimed my composure and let my permanent smile spread across my face as I nicely pounded on the door. A surprised squeak sounded from the other side, halting my pounding for a moment before I continued.

"_Lee-ahh..._I know you're in there." I called out in a sing-song voice. From the other side, I could hear drawers being slammed and frantic shuffling of feet, then it became silent. I sat there waiting for an answer for what seemed like hours before I pounded on the door some more. Inbetween pounds, I shouted out, "Lia. Stop acting like you're not in there! I'm not stupid! I heard you squeak, now open up the damn door!"

"Nu-uh!" Came her response. I leaned back and let a scoff out at her churlish behavior.

"Open this door or I'm coming in by force!" I called out, sounding much like a scolding father to a stubborn child.

"I freaking dare you!" She screamed out. "See if I care!"

I stepped away from the door, my permanent smile turned into an amused smirk. "As you wish." I mumbled quietly. Raising my right hand, I produced a large sphere and aimed at the door. I let out an evil laugh as I threw the sphere at the door, disintegrating it and the wall around it. I barely had time to see a flash of someone running into the closet. Smirking, I glided into the room and knocked twice on the closet. "You did dare me." I chided.

"I didn't think you would! I wasn't ready!" she screamed through the closet door.

"Weren't ready? Haven't you learned anything from training? Always be prepared!" I fake scolded, leaning against the closet door.

I could practically feel her roll her eyes and she shuffled around in the small space, "Yeah, yeah. Now leave I need to get ready!"

"Nah...I think I'm good right here." I slurred, shifting my posture more comfortably. She pounded against the door I was leaning against in protest, but it only made my permanent smile widen. "Your silent protests wound me."

"Dimentio. I swear to god I will come out of here and beat you upside the head if you don't leave." Lia spat.

"Oh goodie. All I have to do is stay here for you to get out of there? Sounds good to me." With that I moved away from the door to lean against her wall, waiting for her next move. A couple minutes passed before the closet door opened a little bit to reveal a disheveled Lia. Dramatically throwing my hand over my mouth to fake laughter, Lia sneered at me as her ran her hands through her knotted hair and headed out the door without looking back at me. Walking after her, I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why so glum, chum?"

She didn't look at me as she hissed at my comment and continued to the gym. After that, I realized that I wasn't going to get much from her today, so I didn't try to make anymore idle chat. I examined her face as I thought about putting my plan into action. If the creepy giant eyeball still wasn't going to be there, then I'd hurry and act during the training session.

As we descended the stairs, a loud knock sounded from the door. I ignored it and continued on to the gym, but noticed that Lia had left my side. Looking around, I saw her walking to the door. I groaned and followed after her, meeting at the door just as she opened it. Looking over her shoulder, I saw a man wearing a mail-man uniform. I snorted at how weird it was to see a man with that much muscle wearing a tight fitted shirt and working such a petty job. He seemed to have noticed my distaste for him because he directed a glare at me before being interrupted by Lia clearing her throat in an irritated manner. He quickly put on a business smile and nodded at her.

"Hello. Is there an Eululia that lives in this residence?" He asked in a sickening sweet voice. I scrunched my nose up at this man as I looked down at Lia.

"Uh, yeah I'm her." Lia replied skeptically eyeing the strange mail-man.

The man's smile seemed to widen even more as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a small box, "Well then, I do believe this package belongs to you."

Lia hesitantly reached out and took the package from him. After examining it, she looked up at the man expectantly, "Don't I need to sign for this?"

The man faltered a little bit, "Uh- yeah hold on." I let a knowing smirk cross my features. This wasn't a mail-man, but I wasn't about to break his cover, his fumbling was to entertaining. When he finally got a piece of paper out with a pen, half of the contents in his satchel were on the ground. "Here ya' go!"

Lia took the paper and looked it over. Looking even more over her shoulder, I could see doodles all over the paper of stick figures slaying a terribly drawn dragon. One doodle in-particular that caught my attention was one of a long haired stick figure with a crystal ball in front of him, a bunch of stick figures standing around him, and a feminine stick figure floating in the air with a storm cloud hanging over it. I brushed it off as nothing of importance, but apparently Lia didn't do the same. Her eyes were glued to that drawing for awhile before she snapped out of her trance and signed the imaginary signature line. Handing the paper back to the fake mail man, he offered a quick nod and headed off. If one looked close enough, you could practically see the skip in his step as he walked out of sight.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

^^Lia's POV^^

Waiting till the man walked out of sight, I slowly closed the door and focused on the small package he gave me. Of course I knew he wasn't a real mail-man so it would be stupid of me not to use caution when opening the package. For all I know, it could be a small killer device that Earon made out of impatience. Or I guess it could be a scam gift... I shrugged it off as I started walking back towards the gym.

An uncomfortable shiver went through my spine when Dimentio caught up to me, leaning forwards ever so slightly to try and make eye contact with me. I ektp walking on, not giving in to the temptation to look at him. How could I look at him when I...

No...I won't even talk about it.

Quickening my pace, I entered the gym to start our purposely delayed training. I put some distance between me and Dimentio as I started the simple warm up of raising my hand and producing small spheres and trying to aim them on the targets set up on the wall. After awhile, I lowered my arm and looked around. The first thing I noticed was that Bleck's eyeball thingy wasn't in the room. That was really odd since I knew that Bleck didn't trust me alone with Dimentio, unless Dimentio did the impossible task of earning his trust.

Walking over to where Dimentio was levitating, I stared down at my feet as I waited for him to tell me what we were going to be working on today. After 5 minutes of silence, I decided to take the chance and look up. Raising my head up a little, I could see that Dimentio was still levitating, but he was leaning back with his arms behind his head with an amused look on his face.

"I was wondering how long you'd last until you would look at me." he chuckled, shifting his back slightly so that he was able to turn his head to look directly at me.

I shifted my weight between feet and I straightened up, leaving behind the idea of avoiding eye contact with him. I had nothing to say to him, so I just waited for him to speak. A couple minutes passed before Dimentio cleared his throat and dropped from his levitation. I rose an eyebrow as he strolled over to me, closing off any distance between us.

"So, Lia...tell me. How do you like staying here?" He questioned, rocking back and forth of the balls of his feet.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave a simple, "It's good."

His smile widened as he started to circle around me. "What about the last place you stayed? How'd you like it there?"

Nope, I didn't like where this was heading. Not. One. Bit. "Um, it was great too...but I don't see how-"

"Sh sh sh..." He quickly covered my mouth to stop me from talking. "Now tell me...How did it feel to leave Poppi and your life behind you?"

My heart dropped down to my stomach. How did he know about this? Bleck didn't tell him...did he? Unless... "You spied on our conversation." I stated, my voice sounding hollow.

"Mmm, Yes. But not only that...I got a little help with learning about you from Bleck...just in case you were wondering." He slurred behind me. I didn't need to see him to know that he was flashing a gigantic smile. I couldn't find it in me to talk, so I just stood there, but I didn't need to talk since he continued, "So...Eululia Tore. You know, I've read a lot of stories about your father. He sounded like a great man. He was wasn't he?" I could feel a lump forming in my throat from the thought of my father. "Hmm, I thought so. And your brother. Burned alive. How tragic. And you were lucky enough to witness it! How does it feel to have his death on your shoulders? To know that you could've done something to save him?"

I felt lifeless. Yes. It was true, I could've stopped him from dying. I could've fought back with my cubes. But I was too scared. I was worrying over my own life that I didn't think about saving us, mostly him.

_It should've been you. It's all your fault._

"No...no" I mumbled, grasping my head to stop the voices from evading my thoughts.

_You're the reason he's dead. You were too selfish. You're a stupid girl._

I started to back away from Dimentio, dropping down to the floor and bringing my knees up to my chest. "No...No." I sobbed into my knees.

Dimentio crouched down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "And if you look at it this way, even your father's death was your fault."

I lost it. I crumpled onto my side and let a scream of agony leave my throat. I pounded my fists against the floor in anger. I was upset, I was devastated...I was broken. Everything was true. I could've saved Luke...I could've saved my dad too. I was the burden they never asked for, I was the reason they lost their lives. Because I was selfish and watched it all happen from the side lines...like some sick game. I treated their deaths like a game!

_"Don't give in Lia!"_

_"My little child, I will always believe in you."_

_"Lia!"_

My brother and father's voices sounded through my head. I screamed even more. Clawing at the sides of my head. I felt like I was drowning in my own tears. I couldn't stay here. I didn't deserve to be here. I opened up my eyes only to see the darkness of the now cold gym. Everything blurred by as I quickly stood up, grabbing a box shaped object, and ran out of the gym.

It seemed like hours before my lungs started to burn. My face was still streaked with tears as I started to slow down. I was in a wooded area, probably in the forest behind the castle. I leaned against what I presumed to be a tree, sliding down till I was sitting against it, I brought my knees back up to my chest and let more screams leave my mouth. I was angry. Not only because of how there was no one to trust or to keep my secrets...But I was angry with myself.

I was angry that I let my own family die. I was angry that I let Dimentio get close to me. and I was angry that I even came to this stupid castle.

Now, I'm angry that I always felt sorry for myself.

I rose my head up to look around once more and noticed that I had brought the package with me. _'If it contains something that'll kill me, then I wouldn't mind opening it.'_, I thought bitterly. I clenched my hands into fists as I angrily grabbed the package and began to rip in open. It took awhile with all the dumb duct tape, but I managed to get it open. Throwing the torn packaging, I examined what was inside of it. It was a metallic sphere with small holes all over it. I snorted at how dumb I was at thinking that it was actually some kind of killing device. I pulled all my anger together and threw the sphere with as much strength I could muster at that moment at a tree across from me.

_Thunk_

The sphere hit the tree and fell down. Then, as cliché as it gets, it started to light up. I sat there staring at it dumbfounded before crawling over and picking it up. I examined it once more before I found a small circle button. Thinking that it would turn off the blinding light, I pressed it, only for it to grow brighter, temporarily blinding me, and a high pitched tune came out of it.

"A melody ball." I croaked out since my voice had faltered after all that screaming. I tried to quickly crawl away from it before the negative effects got to me. I stumbled trying to get up and running, only to fall back down. The air started to feel thick. I laid there, gaping for air, and clawed at my throat. My head started to feel heavy as I felt the effects start to take over. Falling into darkness I cursed myself under my breath. I might've said I wanted to die, but I never said that I wanted to be painfully knocked out.

Dammit. Why was I so stupid?

_**At the same time back at a certain person's hide out..._

"Earon! I did it!" a too cheerful voice called out. The owner of the voice came bounding into The Hunter's Leaders' room with glee, looking around before spotting his leader leaning over a control board. "Master Earon. I did it." The man breathlessly said with a smile on his face.

Earon gripped the edge of the control board to contain his annoyance as he hissed over his shoulder, "Yes, but you blew our cover, Nick." the man, now identified as Nick, dropped his smile when he heard the news.

"But they didn't seem to notice-"

"They noticed." Earon's grip on the board increased as he quickly spun around, his long white hair falling in front of his eyes, making him look even more terrifying. "Have you forgotten that I can see what you cannot? Or are you just that stupid? Our _dear _Eululia knew you were fake when you handed her he package without saying who it was from and giving her a piece of paper with doodles on it!"

Nick shrunk back under Earon's ice cold glare and scuffed his boot on the floor, "I didn't have any other paper."

The next moment, Nick was pinned up against a wall with a blade pressed harshly against his throat. Earon stood there sneering at the man, digging the blade in his throat until droplets of blood started forming. He quickly drew away, causing Nick to fall to the ground and hold a hand against his cut to stop it from bleeding. "What's done is done. She's still going to open the package..." A quick spout of anger rushed through Earon and head pounded his fists on the control board, "If only I knew where. We could go get her, but I don't know where she'd be."

He quickly regained his composure and looked over his shoulder at Nick, waving a dismissive hand towards him, he stated, "Hopefully the other men won't be as much of a disappointment as you were. Let's hope that by some luck, she opened the package where Storm or Briggs could get to her. Now leave me be."

Nick didn't need to be told twice. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out the doors to join his accomplices and hopefully get his wound taken care of.

Earon leaned forward on the panel and mumbled to himself, "I will avenge my father if it's the last thing I do."

**...**

**Ohhh how's that for a suspenseful chapter? SO MUCH SUSPENSE I CAN'T TAKE IT.  
So, next chapter, we get to see if Lia was found by Storm or if someone from castle Bleck came to her rescue! I think you guys will be surprised with what happens next chapter. :)**

Don't forget to give me reviews and for all those lurkers, I hope you're thinking about following this story. :)  
That poll I set up on my profile? check that out.

**Until next time my readers:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So uh, Haiiii guysss. Haven't updated in like 2 months... Here's my excuses: 1) it took me awhile to outline the coming chapters since this story is coming to an end soon. 2) While I was working on this chapter, I was working on my other story... 3) I kinda lost a bit of motivation to start writing for this story again.  
OHHH and that reminds me... remember that poll I had up about another story? Yes, well, the fanfiction that won that was... *drumroll* Phantom of the Opera! In my second excuse, this was the story I was working on. So yes, I already have 3 chapters put up, maybe 4 after today so you can go check that out!**

**Sorry for the late update, Hopefully this...messed up chapter will cover it!  
****Warning: this chapter contains dark thoughts, high altitudes of craziness, and a good hand full of swearing. You've been warned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dimentio or any other Mario characters who belong to Nintendo, Earon-belongs to Shadowclanwarrior, or Storm- belongs to BritishWaffleSyrup. But Lia and any other Oc not mentioned belongs to me. ENJOY!**

**...**

_*Dimentio's POV..._

A large grin spread over my face as I watched the girl in front of me crumble. I hadn't said more than a couple of touchy words before her mind started breaking down and resulted in her grasping at her head and crying out in pure anguish. Taking a step back, I watched as she tried to control her breathing before standing up. Catching a glimpse of her face before she burst out of the gym, I could see tears streaming down and dropping from her chin. In the back of my mind I felt bad about breaking her mental state and wanting to help her. I brushed it off; however, due to the sheer enjoyment of finally achieving my plan.

With an extra spring in my step, I left the gym and headed towards the living room to relax for the rest of the day. Plopping down onto the soft furniture, I grabbed the remote to click on the television. Not even a minute had passed before a stressed out Nastasia stood in front of me, blocking any view of the program I had been watching. Trying to ignore her, I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and stared straight forward to give off the impression I was still watching the tv. Nastasia crossed her arms over her chest before turning around and turning the tv off.

"Are you done?" She asked impatiently as she turned back around to face me.

"Yep." I replied, stretching my arms over my head while popping my back, before flopping back against the couch. "What do you want _Nassy_?" I drawled out lazily.

She scrunched up her nose slightly in distaste before sighing, "Have you seen Lia? Bleck wanted to speak with her before the training session, but upon finding that she wasn't in her room, I thought she'd be in the gym. Which was empty as well."

I put on a thoughtful look, tapping my chin while 'thinking' of where Lia could be. After a moment, I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know, don't care."

Nastasia pinched the bridge of her nose with angered sigh. "Look. I know you don't consider yourself and Lia on the best terms, but she considers you as a friend-"

"She has a really funny way of showing it." I snorted, cutting her off before she could finish the rest of her sentence.

She gave me a pointed look before continuing, "She considers you a friend. Don't try to turn this around and say that she hasn't showed you any kindness. From what I've seen, you are her friend as well. You might not realize it, but at times, you treat her more better than you've ever treated us. You have helped her out before. Maybe instead of being fickle with treated her badly and then treating her kindly, why not treat her as your equal? You could accomplish so much more with her as a friend." With that said, Nastasia left the room. Probably to let me think over her words.

And think I did...

In that moment, my mind started screaming at me for being such a fool. How had I not thought of this sooner? Lia is like me. She knows how to make electric cubes just like my spheres. She knows how transport and has a good knowledge base. Yes, how stupid it was of me not to realize this before.

_"You could accomplish so much more with her..."_

She is the key to help me get the perfect world I have been trying so hard to get. With her help, I won't need that brobot that Mr. L had created and that I had used against him. But who said that I needed to create a perfect world right away? She could help me cause a bit of chaos in every dimention. By the time we're through with that, everyone will know not to cross my path ever again.

After all... Two is better than one.

**...**

_**Narrator..._

After circling around Castle Bleck for the umpteenth time, Storm knew every rock, bump, and tree there was in the surrounding area. Flying back down to the ground, she met up with Briggs who was carefully mapping out another route. She giggled a bit at how concentrated he was while trying to draw a straight line on the paper. His tongue was sticking out to the side of his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed, and his muscles were tense.

"Ya' know. Using your hand to write on top of isn't the best decision." Storm chided, pointing out all the holes in the paper that were made because of him using his hand as a desk.

Briggs shooed her hands away from the paper to finish drawing the straight line, "But it's the only thing I got. I already tried writing on the ground, it only makes it worse." Finishing the line, he turned to Storm and handed her a walkie-talkie and a red ribbon. "I need you to go tie that in this area." He held up his map to show her the general area of the forest in which he was talking about. "Use the 'talkie if you get lost."

"I won't get lost, you should know this." She teasingly punched his arm, earning a wink from Briggs as he shoved her away from him.

Storm chuckled slightly before kicking off the ground and into the air again. While flying, she entertained herself by looking at the trees below her, but quickly got bored since there was nothing else to look at. Stifling a yawn, she continued over towards the general area Briggs had wanted her to place the ribbon. After landing, she looked around for a tree the could be easily seen for The Hunters. Groaning angrily when she decided that all the trees looked the same, she pulled the walkie-talkie out of her pocket.

"Briggs, all the trees look the same. Where am I supposed to tie it?" She talked into the talkie.

A buzz of static came on before Briggs replied, "_There should be a tree that's slightly bigger than the rest next to a large boulder."_

Storm sighed as she put the talkie back into her pocket and searched for the tree next to a boulder. Seeing the boulder Briggs was talking about just a short distance away, she quickly jogged over to it. As she started to pull the ribbon out of her other pocket, a strange high pitched ringing started filling her ears. Gingerly, she crept around the tree and walked towards the noise. She noted that the closer she got, the louder and more irritating the ringing got. Happy that she brought her utility belt along with her, she fished out two cotton balls from the first aid pouch and stuffed them into her ears. Continuing on, she stopped in her tracks as she spotted a girl laying face down next to a melody ball.

Walking closer to the girl and the melody ball, she realized that this was the same melody ball Earon had given one of the men to deliver to Eululia. So if this girl has this melody ball, that must mean that she's-

"Lia." Storm breathed. She felt a pang on guilt, knowing that now she can take her back to Earon to be killed, but felt relieved that no one else would have to die by Earon's hands if she turned Lia in.

Deciding to turn off the melody ball, Storm stepped over the girl's body and picked up the ball. Rotating it in her hands, she located the little circle button and pressed on it. The lights that were shining on the ball faded to black, indicating that no more noise was coming from it. Storm pulled the cotton balls out of her ears and stashed the ball into her pouch. Turning back around, she crouched down next to the unconscious girl and started to roll her over. Now that she was laying on her back, Storm was able to see the girl that Earon had been so determined to kill.

But the thing was... she didn't look like she deserved to be killed.

The girl Storm was looking at now didn't look like someone who would kill Earon's father just for kicks and giggles. She looked innocent, and by the looks of the large scar on the side of her neck, had enough torture. Her brown hair was spread all around her head, her skin was pale, and she was small. Well, she was small compared to Storm since she was 5'9". Storm had noticed that her eyes were puffy and red, her nose red as well. It didn't take a genius to know that she had been crying before the melody ball was activated. She also looked young. Younger than Storm by about 5 years.

Storm felt a part of her heart break. This girl that Earon wants to kill, this innocent girl, reminds her of her own sister. She let a strained chuckle escape her throat as she thought about how ironic it was that she had found her sister looking just like this before she left this world.

_She remembered that she had screamed at her sister for losing the family dog on her walk. She had burst into tears and accused her sister of always finding a way to blame her for unfortunate things that she couldn't help but let happen because she hated her. The worst thing about the whole fight was that Storm had told her that she did hate her, that she hoped she would just leave and never come back, that no one would miss her. Her sister had only nodded her head, before running out of the house. __It took a minute before Storm realized what she had said and started after her sister. She ran around in the forest near her house for hours, calling out for her sister.  
__The sun was setting when she finally stumbled into a small clearing where she found her little sister laying on the ground in a ball. She ran over to her little sister with a relieved sigh and started to scold her about running off like that when it was below freezing outside. When she got no response, she uncurled her little sister to see red puffy eyes, a red nose, and blue colored lips. She tried wrapping her up in the shawl that she was wearing, she even carried her back to the house and laid her next to the fire, but she didn't budge. So she lay over her, her tears streamed down her face as she repeated, 'I'm sorry. I love you.' over and over again._

Storm let her hands clench into fists as she stood back up away from the girl, and started to retreat back to the tree. She wouldn't let death come to someone who didn't deserve it. Not again.

After tying the ribbon around the tree, and keeping an eye on the unconscious girl, she started to turn back towards Briggs location. Movement to the right of her, caught her attention. Her thoughts quickly snapped to Lia, thinking that it could be a predator, she pounced into the bush just behind Lia's head, waiting for whatever it was to come out. She was shocked to see a giant spider like thing with a green body that almost looked as if it were wearing a dress. Storm leaned onto the balls of her feet as she watched the creature move over to Lia. It seemed to be observing her before it picked her up and started to walk away with it. Storm sat there, dazed that such a creature existed, but then cursed herself when she realized that she had let it take Lia away.

Quickly kicking off the ground, Storm searched the area before spotting the spider creature. As she lifted her hand to strike, she paused when she noticed it was heading towards the back door of the castle. Now knowing that the creature was taking her back to the castle, Storm felt some bit of relief flood through her and she lowered her hand and headed back to Briggs.

When she came back, she noticed that Briggs was standing to the side of a tree. He seemed to be talking, to himself, on the phone, she didn't know, but saw how stiff he was. Briggs cast a side glance over to Storm before motioning her over. Storm confusingly obeyed and walked over, only to stiffen as well when she saw who was leaning against the tree.

"Storm, how nice of you to finally join us." Earon hissed through his fake smile. Briggs uncomfortably shifted to the side a little so that he wasn't standing right in front of him.

Storm nodded her head in acknowledgement, not daring to say a word. Earon pushed himself off of the tree and walked forward a little bit, taking some strands of her black and yellow highlighted hair and twirling it around his fingers. "Do you mind telling me why you didn't bring Eululia to me?" he straight-forwardly asked. Her shocked expression fueled him to continue, "Don't think I'm stupid! Have you not realized that am able to see these things? Now tell me, why didn't you bring her?" He gruffly ordered.

Storm cleared her throat before answering, "Some strange creature came and took her away before I could get to her." She prayed that Earon hadn't been able to see her leave Lia.

Earon narrowed his eyes, "So? Why didn't you electrify it, damnit?!" he shouted at her, getting up close to her face, "Why couldn't you have used your fucking brain?" he hissed.

Storm flinched away a little bit, "I did, but the being was too fast and left before I could properly hit it."

Earon gritted hit teeth before he slapped Storm, hard. When she fell he pointed a stern finger at her, "Don't think I am above killing my second in command, because when you make stupid choices like that I am so close to doing so." Storm quickly nodded her head, biting back the tears that were prickling the corners of her eyes. "Good. Now get the maps done, don't come to me till then. I don't want to see your faces until then."

Storm stood back up and nodded in understanding at him. He looked between both of them before turning on his heel, pulling out a small box and pressing the button on it to transport back to the hide out. When he left, it felt as if the air became easier to breathe in, and they both let out the breath they were holding in since he had gotten there.

Storm opened her mouth to offer Briggs an explanation when he turned to look at her, but quickly shut it after he held up a hand to stop her. "It's not my business to know why you saved her. I'm trusting your judgment on this girl, and will be by your side through this." he whispered, letting a smile grace his features to show her that he meant what he said.

Storm stood in shock before cracking a smile of her own. She might've lost her best friend and thought she would be alone through all of this, but now she knew that someone she could trust would now stick through with her on this.

_**Back at Castle Bleck..._

Mimi tugged the unconscious girl up the stairs, thanking whatever being had given her the strength to carry someone a least 3 feet taller than her. She had made sure to take the hallways that were deserted so that no one would see Lia yet. It was beyond her of why she had found Lia all the way in the middle of the forest, but she didn't think to much on it because she needed to get Lia into care before the count flipped the whole castle flipped upside down. Nastasia had asked her and O'Chunks to look for the girl, but not to alert Bleck that she had been missing. Of course, Mimi had asked why Dimentio hadn't been asked to help when she spotted him lounging on the couch, but apparently he had to have some time to realize something according to Nastasia.

She quickly looked both ways before making a dash to the hospital room where the minions were to go if they were injured during training. Mimi threw the door open, causing Nastasia and O'Chunks to jump. They both let a relieved sigh escape their lips as Mimi made her way over to one of the beds and set Lia down.

Nastasia looked at Mimi in gratitude before asking, "Where did you find her?"

Mimi transformed back into her little girl form and padded her dress for any dirt she might've gotten while out in the woods, "I found her in the middle of the forest just outside of the castle. I don't know how she got knocked out, but that's how I found her, I swear!"

O'Chunks rose an eyebrow at her, "Nobody was accusin' ye o' knockin' er out."

She turned to look at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I know, but I didn't want you guys to think I did."

While they were talking, Nastasia set to work on getting her temperature and cleaning up her face a bit from the little bit of dirt that had gotten onto her cheeks and forehead. She seemed to be fine, besides being unconscious. The new problem was to try and get her to wake up before Bleck went searching for her himself. Turning away from the bed, she made her way over to the drawers and started rummaging through them to find some medicine to help wake her up. Going as fast as she could, she slammed the drawers shut and went to the cabinets, throwing those open and making various bottles fall and break open on the floor. Mimi and O'Chunks stopped their talking to come stand behind the frantic woman.

"Is there somethin' ye are tryna find?" O'Chunks asked her, taking a few steps back when Nastasia snapped to look at him at break neck speed.

"Yes! The-the medicine th-that will help wake her up! I need it!" She frantically yelled, running her hands through her hair. After a few moments she snapped her fingers and pointed to O'Chunks, 'It's in the down stairs medicine cabinet in the kitchen. Go get it." O'Chunks turned on his heel and headed out of the room. He started jogging towards the stairs, cursing his luck of not being in shape, and settled with fast walking.

As he was passing the living room, Dimentio poked his head out of the door way with an eyebrow raised, "What's all the fuss about? First I see Mimi leave the house as her creepy form." At that he shuddered before pointing at O'Chunks, "And now I see a man who doesn't like to do any sort of running and or fast paced walking, doing exactly that. What's the big idea."

O'Chunks hadn't noticed that he had been panting, and quickly licked his lips before smiling, "The count 'as a head ache, an' so I came down 'ere to get 'im some meds."

Dimentio didn't buy that for one second. He narrowed his eyes and cast an uncomfortable stare at the large man. He could see him tense up and shift awkwardly, as he realized that Dimentio didn't believe the lie. They sat there staring at each other before O'Chunks cracked. "Okay, okay. Ye got me! I need to get some meds for the little lass, Lia. She 'as been knocked unconscious, an' we need 'er to get up so that the count won't tear up the castle!"

_Idiotic man...this is why no one tells you secrets anymore. _Dimentio thought. He let a smile cover his face, though, as he walked forward and patted O'Chunks on the arm, "That's all I needed to know." and then he went back into the living room to wait till night time, when Lia would be alone.

O'Chunks stood there for a second before he started back towards the kitchen to get the medicine Nastasia had sent him to get. Grasping the medicine for dear life, he fast walked back up the stairs and into the room where Nastasia was currently undergoing breathing exercises with Mimi. He stuck the medicine out to her, which she greedily took and ran back over to Lia's side. She opened the girl's mouth to place the pill on the edge of her tongue, and poured some water into her mouth, thankful that she swallowed out of reflex. Now all they had to do was wait and hope that she would wake up soon.

An hour had passed before Lia started to make some movement. Then, soon enough, her eyes were looking around the room. She was surprised to see that she wasn't in the forest anymore, but in a hospital like room. When she sat up, she looked at the relieved faces of Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Mimi.

"And the princess decides to grace us with her presence once again." Mimi remarked, wiping the relief expression away. Lia made a face at her before readjusting in the bed so that she wasn't propped onto her elbows.

Looking at them again she flashed a cheeky smile and a small wave, "Hey guys." O'Chunks let out a chuckle while Mimi just flipped a bit of her pig tail behind her.

Nastasia folded her hands in front of her, before deciding to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind, "Why were you out in the middle of the forest?"

Lia gulped a little. She didn't want to tell them about Dimentio. If she did, then she'd have to tell about her past to Mimi and O'Chunks, which she really didn't want to do. No, she wasn't going to be a snitch. "I don't remember. All I can remember is that I couldn't sleep, so maybe I went for a walk?"

They all seemed to buy it when they nodded and started to put the chairs back in their original places. Lia let out a relieved breath of her own as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Testing to see if she'd be able to stand, she started walking towards the door before a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I forgot to tell you that Bleck wants to have a word with you." Nastasia calmly whispered, "Now hurry, I don't want to get in trouble from keeping you." she added as she pushed Lia out of the room.

Lia blinked a couple times before she started heading down the hall. She started to wrap her arms around her self as she sought some kind of safety after what had occurred not even 5 hours ago. She didn't like knowing that Dimentio now has the upper hand in tormenting her. Hell, she didn't even like knowing that she has to keep on going to training and acting like nothing had happened. Of course, she could've told Nastasia what had really happened, but a part of her wanted to brush it off as nothing, that this is what is going to happen. Another part wanted to let someone know, but of course she decided to ignore that part.

She got to Bleck's door faster than she thought, and was soon knocking on the large door before entering. The big chair which Bleck was sitting in was facing towards the large window placed behind the desk. She didn't know if he had heard her come in, but was proven wrong when he turned and motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of him. Shifting her weight between her feet, she walked forward and stiffly sat down, waiting for whatever lecture she was probably going to get.

"Lia," Bleck started, placing his hands up on the large desk. "I've needed to talk to you for some time now." She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to say that he was going to kick her out of the castle. "Ever since you have told me about your past, I've been thinking..." Her fists clenched, of course he was going to kick her out. "That you should stay with us. I mean, I know you've rented a room here and are training, but that you don't need to give me any money or anything, you can stay here for free. You can live with us."

She quickly stood up and pointed a finger at him before she could stop herself, "Why would you want to kick me out? I haven't done anything horri- wait... Did you just say that you are going to let me stay here?" she asked, disbelieving.

His eyes were wide for a moment from her out burst, but he quickly regained his composure, "Yes. That is exactly what I said." he offered a gentle smile.

Lia stood there, stunned, before she ran around the desk and enveloped him in a hug, "Thank you, thank you. This means so much to me." she cried into his shoulder. Bleck at that moment felt like a father as he held Lia in his arms, shushing her to help stop her sobs. He wouldn't like to admit it, but the girl had burrowed into his heart, and now he felt like he had the responsibility to be protective of her, and care for her since she had no family left.

After Lia had calmed down, she thanked Bleck once more before turning to head back to her room. She didn't like that she spent a lot of the day crying, but she couldn't help it. Women were a big ball of emotion, and all that emotion left her tired and yearning for a bed to lie down and maybe sleep for a century or two. Bursting through her door, she quickly shut it again and flew over to her bed. She laid there for a while, thinking over what was going to happen now that Dimentio has a 'secret weapon' to use on her whenever he decides that he wants to be entertained by her emotional distress.

Then it hit her. He may have her secret to torment her with, but she also has one of his secrets. If need be, she wouldn't hesitate to let him know it.

She won't hesitate to let him know that she had seen his face.


End file.
